La leyenda de Ranma
by DarkCamus
Summary: Akane, Ukyo y Shampoo traicionan a Ranma cada una por diferentes motivos. Ranma, con el corazón roto se vuelve una persona fría que tiene un estilo de pelea para herir gravemente o matar. Ahora en Kanto, corresponde a sus nuevas tres enamoradas Hakufu, Kanu y Ryomou hacer que Ranma vuelva a sentir amor. Ranma/Ikki Tousen Crossover. Harem
1. Kuraitsuki

Notas del autor: como se habrán dado cuenta si es que han leído mis historias antes, borré dos de mis historias, debido no solo a la falta de reviews, sino que era una historia que publiqué inexpertamente, estaba emocionado por jugar a ser dios y por eso esas historias fueron hechas cortas e incoherentes, así que fueron eliminadas.

Pasando a la historia, diré que hace tiempo estaba pensando en cómo hacer un cruce de Ranma ½ e Ikki Tousen, hasta que se me ocurrió una forma, pero luego no supe con quién emparejar a Ranma, hasta que resolví ese problema, hahaha, soy brillante (o muy simple), como sea aquí va.

Oh por cierto, debo advertir que trataré mal a Genma, Soun y Nodoka, también un poco a sus prometidas pero solo un poco aunque la manera en que sean tratados los personajes puede variar. No me pertenecen ni Ranma ½ ni Ikki Tousen, no me demanden por favor.

La leyenda de Ranma.

Eran un día apacible en Nerima. Si, ese barrio donde residían unos de los mejores artistas marciales de Japón y el mundo. Un sitio que había sido testigo de unas peleas increíbles y unas hazañas consideradas sobrehumanas.

Ese ambiente apacible significaba que un acontecimiento desastroso estaba a punto de ocurrir.

Ranma Saotome, artista marcial residente, caminaba con sus manos en los bolsillos mientras silbaba suavemente. Mentalmente estaba preocupado y confundido. Desde hace días no veía ni a Ukyo ni a Shampoo, además de que Akane estaba distante desde hace días, todo eso lo tenía confundido, además de que le inquietaba el hecho de que cada vez que intentaba ver a alguna de las tres a los ojos ellas apartaban la mirada y de algún modo desaparecían antes de que pudiese hablar.

Simplemente no lo entendía.

Ukyo y Shampoo prácticamente se arrojaban a sus brazos, le traían comida, le coqueteaban y siempre intentaban llamar su atención, y luego, de un día a otro, no le buscaban, es más, lo evitaban.

Akane nunca se le insinuó nunca, pero incluso las discusiones con ella habían muerto, cada vez que Ranma decía algo para provocarla ella fruncía el ceño, pero luego desviaba la mirada y se iba en silencio.

Al principio Ranma tomó esto como un descanso de su rutina habitual. Pero después de más de un mes Ranma ya estaba angustiado con esa situación.

De hecho, ese era el motivo por el cual estaba caminando por las calles, se dirigía al Nekohanten (café del gato) para ver lo que ocurría con Shampoo, ya que suponía que tal vez le había ocurrido algo malo.

Después de unos minutos Ranma al fin llegó a su destino. Fue una sorpresa ver que todas las luces estaban apagadas, pero fue más sorprendente el hecho de que el establecimiento no parecía estar ordenado como para decir que sus residentes salieron de viaje, además de que de ser así Shampoo ya habría ido con él a contarle sobre ello, y, probablemente, tratar de convencerlo de que se les una.

Estaba a punto de irse, creyendo que los habitantes de ahí se habían ido solo por un corto tiempo, lo cual ciertamente explicaría el motivo por el cual el lugar no estaba ordenado como debería en caso de un viaje largo. Pero de pronto escuchó unos cuantos ruidos en el piso superior. Si no habían ido a ningún lado y no los había visto por un tiempo eso (al menos para él) solo quería decir una cosa: habían encontrado un nuevo artefacto mágico para obligarlo a casarse con Shampoo y lo estaban preparando o poniendo a prueba.

Decidiendo que por una vez quería estar listo para esa clase de situaciones, Ranma decidió echar un vistazo del nuevo intento de Cologne para amarrarlo a Shampoo…

Lo único extraño era que…

… no podía sentir la presencia de la vieja bruja por ningún lado.

Encogiéndose de hombros y pensando que tal vez había salido a conseguir algo que pudiera necesitar, Ranma siguió su camino al piso superior, a lo que el suponía era la habitación de Shampoo.

La puerta estaba entreabierta pero Ranma no se decidía a mirar por temor a ser descubierto, así que se limitó a escuchar lo que sucedía, eran ruidos muy raros, hasta que escuchó algo que definitivamente era un gemido, seguido de algo parecido a un gruñido, el cual había sido producido por una voz masculina, mientras el gemido pertenecía a una mujer.

Ranma estaba confundido, pero sentía una sensación de hundimiento en sí mismo, entreabrió un poco la puerta, apenas lo suficiente como para ver lo que sucedía. Y se quedó helado con lo que vio ahí.

Eran Shampoo y Mousse. Shampoo y Mousse muy juntos. Shampoo y Mousse… besándose… ¿eran esas sus lenguas?...

Ranma notó que aún tenían ropa, pero viendo la intensidad del beso, realmente se preguntaba por cuanto tiempo seguirían así. No más de diez minutos en su opinión.

Sin hacer ruido Ranma se fue de ahí, despacio pero sigiloso. Por una parte eso explicaba muy bien porque Shampoo no lo había buscado, también se sentía algo tranquilo, ya que eso significaba que estaba libre del beso del matrimonio, al menos en su opinión…

…entonces…

¿Por qué una solitaria lagrima resbaló por su mejilla?

Sintiéndose abatido y algo confundido Ranma siguió caminando hasta un parque cercano, donde se recostó en el pasto, perdiéndose en su mente y simplemente mirando al cielo. Fue cuando este último se empezó a tornar rojizo que Ranma se percató de lo tarde que era y su estómago le recordó que no había ingerido nada desde el desayuno, ya que su plan era comer algo en el restaurante de Shampoo.

Se dirigió al Ucchan's.

Caminaba lento, aun pensando en lo ocurrido horas atrás. Cuando llego al restaurante y vivienda de Ukyo vio que las luces estaban apagadas, pero lo raro era que no había ningún anuncio de cerrado, además de que era muy temprano como para que el establecimiento estuviera cerrado.

Preocupado, Ranma entró sin avisar y subió a donde estaba la recamara de Ukyo, pensando que quizás ella había enfermado o algo así. Pero lo que vio lo dejó en seco. Ahí estaban Ukyo y Konatsu (el ninja travesti que ayuda a Ukyo)… solo que estaban besándose y revolcándose por todo el lugar, casi como animales en celo.

Ranma se quedó petrificado por varios segundos, pero luego escapó del lugar, afortunadamente para él, ni Ukyo ni Konatsu se dieron cuenta de su presencia.

Ranma regresó al dojo Tendo a paso muy lento incluso para una persona normal, llegando casi terminada la cena, su mente no pensaba en nada, se había petrificado y no sentía ni pensaba nada. Al llegar, Kasumi le ofreció amablemente lo que sobró de la cena, Ranma lo comió todo mecánicamente y luego fue a dormir.

Ranma estaba intacto físicamente, pero mentalmente estaba absolutamente exhausto, así que se durmió rápidamente.

Unas cuantas horas después, aun de madrugada, Ranma, sintiéndose mucho más fresco y despejado, bajó a la cocina por un vaso de agua.

Fue ahí cuando notó la tetera, la cual aún tenía vapor pero estaba vacía…

Ranma subió una vez más a su habitación.

Pero unos sonidos de la habitación de Akane lo hicieron detenerse. Eran unos sonidos que fueron desconocidos para él hasta el día de ayer, pero con los que se había familiarizado en las últimas horas.

Un gran frío recorrió su espalda y un vacío se instaló en su estómago. Empezó a sudar frío.

Con mucho cuidado, Ranma abrió la puerta de la habitación silenciosamente.

Ya aunque la prueba estaba frente a él… simplemente se negaba a creerlo.

Ahí eran Ryoga y Akane, en una situación igual a la que había encontrado con anterioridad a Ukyo con Konatsu y a Shampoo con Mousse… solo que ellos estaban solo en ropa interior. Pero algo inquietante era el hecho de que en el suelo había un vaso, con un muy pequeño charco de agua a su alrededor. Del charco salía vapor. Era agua caliente.

Tan denso como Ranma era, no fue difícil atar cabos sueltos y llegar a la obvia conclusión de que Akane sabía de la maldición de Ryoga, y, viendo la situación en la que se encontraban, lo sabía desde hace un tiempo.

El bloqueo en la mente de Ranma al fin pudo desaparecer. Dando paso a una gran depresión. Las lágrimas empezaron a salir amarga y silenciosamente. Ranma ni siquiera tuvo necesidad de pensar, fue a su habitación de manera rápida y tomó su mochila de viaje, puso sus pocas pertenencias en ella, vio a su padre convertido en panda, le dio una patada y se fue del dojo Tendo, dejando solo una nota escondida en el fondo del armario.

El sol aun ni siquiera había dado señales de salir pronto, cuando Ranma estaba caminando por las calles de Nerima. Su flequillo cubría sus ojos y caminaba de manera tranquila. En cuanto el joven llegó a la zona boscosa que daba a las montañas, finalmente, emprendió la carrera. Corrió y corrió lo más rápido que pudo. Lo más rápido que había corrido en su vida. Pensando que así podría alejarse del dolor. Finalmente, poco después de que el sol saliera Ranma se derrumbó y perdió la conciencia.

_Mientras tanto en Nerima…_

El desayuno ya estaba listo y todos estaban en sus respectivos lugares. Es decir, todos menos el heredero del Musabetsu Kakuto Ryu: Ranma Saotome. Lo cual fue claramente preocupante debido a que Ranma no se perdía ninguna comida, además de que su actitud cuando regresó el día anterior al dojo ya los había preocupado.

"Ranma, el desayuno está servido" anunció Kasumi entrando a la habitación que compartían Ranma y Genma "¿Ranma?" preguntó con duda luego de ver que la habitación estaba vacía. Kasumi volvió donde los demás "Ranma no está en su recamara" dijo preocupada.

"Saotome, ¿no vio a Ranma por la mañana?" preguntó Soun.

"No Tendo, la verdad es que no presté atención a si Ranma se encontraba ahí o no por la mañana" confesó algo avergonzado.

"Ranma…" susurró con preocupación Akane.

Akane se levantó del comedor y dando las gracias por la comida salió del dojo a buscar a Ranma en los lugares que podría frecuentar, tales como: Nekohanten, Ucchan's, los parques locales, la clínica del doctor Tofu, la preparatoria Furinkan (la cual estaba cerrada ya que era fin de semana)

Mientras comprobaba que Ranma estuviese en alguno de esos sitios, Akane no pudo dejar de sentir una gran culpa. Desde hace dos semanas había estado engañando a Ranma con Ryoga, sin embargo eso era solo la parte superficial de problema: por una parte ella no veía a Ryoga como más que un amigo, mientras que si tenía sentimientos por Ranma. Todo había comenzado cuando Ryoga había estado practicando una declaración de amor para ella, la cual escuchó por accidente, desde ese momento ella había estado saliendo con él, principalmente para poner celoso a Ranma, pero la intensidad de los sentimientos de Ryoga la empezó a abrumar y asustar, justo cuando estaba a punto de decirle a Ryoga que realmente no estaba interesada en él fue cuando ella se enteró de su maldición de Jusenkyo, y así, entre la confusión, la ira, y la compasión ella no pudo terminar su relación con Ryoga. La noche anterior ella estaba en ropa interior cuando un cerdito apareció en su habitación, rápidamente fue a calentar agua y la llevó a su habitación debido al pésimo sentido de orientación de Ryoga, pero en cuanto la derramó sobre él, Ryoga se lanzó a besarla exigentemente, solo para que media hora después él fuera al baño y de algún modo terminase en Hokkaido.

Akane suspiró al llegar al Ucchan´s y tocar ya que aún no habían abierto. Unos momentos después Ukyo salió.

"Akane ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?" preguntó sorprendida la chef.

"Ukyo, ¿no has visto a Ranma? Desapareció en la mañana y no sabemos nada de él" pregunto Akane preocupada.

Ante la mención de Ranma los ojos de Ukyo mostraron una gran gama de sentimientos.

"No, no lo he visto desde hace tiempo" dijo empezando a preocuparse "Akane, vamos a buscarlo, tu ve al parque, yo iré con Shampoo"

Akane asintió y se fue dejando a Ukyo sola.

Ukyo suspiró.

La verdad es que desde hace más de tres semanas había estado engañando a Ranma con Konatsu. La verdad era que se había enterado por algunos medios (Nabiki Tendo) que Ranma estaba en una cita con Akane (información que después resultó ser falsa) había estado devastada y Konatsu estuvo ahí para consolarla y una cosa llevó a la otra, pero ella nunca tuvo la intención de tener nada con Konatsu, de hecho, el único motivo por el cual aún engañaba a Ranma era porque quería adquirir más experiencia en el ámbito romántico para poder conquistar a Ranma, pero la culpa también la carcomía.

Pensando en cómo poder compensarlo (a pesar de que era más para no sentirse tan culpable) Ukyo se dirigió al restaurante de Shampoo.

Shampoo estaba preparando todo para abrir el restaurante sola. Su abuela había tenido que viajar a China por un asunto urgente y ella había quedado a cargo del establecimiento. Sin embargo, también la invadía una gran tristeza: hace unas semanas había estado teniendo encuentros íntimos con Mousse, no es que ella lo quisiera en verdad, pero poniendo de lado su amor por Ranma, ella era una mujer, una mujer joven con hormonas en pleno apogeo, Ranma no reaccionaba a sus avances y ella cada vez se frustraba más, un día Mousse intentó besarla y ella estaba tan reprimida y frustrada que no lo rechazó, pero la culpa de ese encuentro le impidió acercarse a Ranma y no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para rechazar a Mousse todas las otras veces siguientes en que quiso besarla.

Intentando pensar en cómo salir de esa situación, fue como Shampoo vio llegar a Ukyo corriendo hacia donde se encontraba ella.

"¡Shampoo!"

"Ukyo… ¿Qué sucede?"

"Shampoo, ¿no has visto a Ranma?"

"… ¿Por qué lo preguntas?" preguntó dudosa Shampoo.

"Lleva desaparecido toda la mañana y nadie tiene ni un rastro de él, me preocupa" dijo angustiada Ukyo.

"¡Oigan!" gritó Akane acercándose al par "vengan al dojo, Nabiki dice que encontró algo ahí"

Ukyo y Shampoo se miraron a los ojos y luego siguieron a Akane.

_Ya en el dojo…_

_En la habitación de Ranma..._

"¿Y bien?" dijo impacientemente Ukyo.

"Si, ¿para que vinimos aquí?" preguntó del mismo modo Shampoo.

"¿Qué descubriste Nabiki?"

"Antes de decirles revisen que hay en la habitación y díganmelo" dijo Nabiki seriamente.

"Pues, están dos colchonetas…" empezó Ukyo.

"Basura de comida…" siguió Shampoo.

"Y una mochila de viaje" terminó Akane.

"Así es, pero, tanto Ranma como el tío Genma llegaron al dojo con sus respectivas mochilas de viaje, Genma está aquí, entonces…" les dijo Nabiki cerrando los ojos.

"Ranma tomó su mochila de viaje y se fue" dijeron Akane, Ukyo y Shampoo al entender lo que quiso decir Nabiki.

"Pero… pudo haber ido en un viaje de entrenamiento, ya sabes cómo es Ranma" dijo Ukyo luego de unos momentos.

"Pero no se iría sin avisar, además… encontré esto" dijo Nabiki mostrándoles un papel con un mensaje con la letra de Ranma.

La carta decía:

"_Adiós, para siempre"_

…

_En medio del bosque…_

Después de varias horas de sueño reparador, Ranma al fin fue capaz de despertar, pero casi de inmediato deseó no haberlo hecho ya que todos los recuerdos de lo que había visto lo asaltaron de golpe. Solo se quedó viendo al cielo durante dos horas hasta que finalmente se puso a pensar mientras veía las nubes pasar.

_¿Por qué? _Se preguntó _¿Hay algún motivo por el cual me hayan traicionado? ¿Hice algo mal?... yo… yo siempre he visto por ellas… cuando algo les pasa pongo su seguridad antes que mi propia vida… ¿Dónde me equivoqué?... … … … … no, yo no me equivoqué ¿o sí?... ¡No! Por supuesto que no, yo… yo solo no he respondido del modo en que ellas querían que respondiera_ pensó enojándose cada segundo más _Shampoo se arrojaba a mí, pensando que me seduciría o que tendría sexo con ella o algo por el estilo, Ukyo me daba comida pensando que con eso caería a sus pies y haría lo que ella quisiera, Akane… ella cocinaba para mí para complacerme, pero al ver que no quería su comida simplemente me golpeaba, al ver que intentaba librarme de Shampoo me acusaba a mí y me golpeaba, tal vez no lo hacía con malas intenciones, pero ella no es diferente a Ukyo o Shampoo._

_Pero… ¿y el honor? ¿El honor Saotome? ¿Mi honor personal?_ Ranma se enfureció más _¡Al diablo con el honor! Ni a Ukyo, ni Akane, ni Shampoo les importó eso ¿Por qué habría de importarme a mí? ¿Y mi padre? Pfft por favor, he conocido cerdos (no Ryoga) con más sentido del honor que ese bastardo, siempre con su 'Muchacho has lo que te digo, lo exige el honor' y cuando me negaba a obedecer solo se quejaba diciendo 'Que hijo tan deshonroso' pues al carajo, de ahora en adelante si lo soy, seré un maldito deshonroso de lo peor… pero…_

_Seré un maldito deshonroso de lo peor… libre._

Ranma buscó una piedra de buen tamaño y luego la clavó en el suelo, con ayuda de otra piedra empezó a escribir en la piedra grande:

"_Aquí yacen los restos de Ranma Saotome, un hombre tonto"_

Después de llorar un poco la muerte de su antiguo yo, Ranma alzó la mirada de forma altanera y orgullosa, su mirada condescendiente, cariñosa y cálida había muerto, siendo sustituida por una mirada fría y dura, sin embargo, ya no había ni una pisca de dolor ni tristeza en su mirar, ya que sus sentimientos por sus prometidas y por cualquier otra persona en Nerima habían muerto junto con Ranma Saotome.

Desde ahora era Ranma.

Ranma Kuraitsuki (1)

_Seis meses después…_

El bosque era muy silencioso como la luna llena se levantaba a todo lo alto. Un hombre estaba saltando por los arboles de forma tan sigilosa que al aterrizar en las ramas ni una sola hoja se movía de su sitio, el viento no sufría ni la más mínima perturbación, era más silencioso que un fantasma, ya que un fantasma al menos, emitía una presencia.

Ranma Kuraitsuki, anteriormente conocido como Ranma Saotome, se dirigía a descansar luego de otro día de entrenamiento exhaustivo. Él siempre había sido una persona inhumanamente rápida en cuanto al combate se refería, pero en los últimos seis meses, Ranma había inventado su propio estilo de artes marciales el estilo Kuraitsuki. Sin embargo, era un estilo que moriría junto a él, ya que no tenía pensado enseñarlo nunca. Ese no era un simple estilo de combate, autodefensa, robo o cualquier otro fin. Solo tenía dos objetivos. Incapacitar permanentemente y… matar.

Ranma calificaba a su estilo como el relámpago mismo: rápido, fuerte y certero. Después de mucho entrenamiento, prácticamente suicida, pudo acondicionar su cuerpo al nivel necesario para hacer uso pleno de su nuevo estilo: la defensa requería esquivar todos los ataques del contrincante, nunca siquiera bloquear ya que eso dejaría un poco de daño y su nuevo estilo exigía ser lo suficientemente ágil como para poder esquivar 450 golpes por segundo (la velocidad del Amaguriken convencional), su nuevo estilo tampoco desperdiciaba energía en golpes sin sentido, eran golpes rápidos (cada golpe superaba con creces la velocidad del sonido) e increíblemente potentes, ya que además de la fuerza puesta detrás del golpe (suficiente para noquear a un elefante adulto) combinada con una descarga de ki en cada puñetazo (la cual causaba también daños internos a los músculos, huesos, nervios y ki del oponente) serían suficientes para matar a un maestro de artes marciales con un golpe. Los golpes iban dirigidos a áreas estratégicas, las cuales al ser atacadas simultáneamente a una velocidad superior a la del sonido hacían imposible esquivar o bloquear. Algunas de las áreas eran: el hígado, los pulmones, los riñones, el corazón, la clavícula, el cerebro, la columna vertebral, el cuello y varios puntos de presión y nervios fundamentales.

Un nuevo estilo significaba nuevas técnicas, ya que Ranma decidió nunca volver a usar sus antiguas técnicas:

"**Tentai Ryu (2)**" era muy parecido a su antiguo Mouko Takabisha, pero éste usaba tanto energía positiva como negativa, además de que no estaba destinado a golpear y dar quemaduras de menor grado, sino a explotar, destruir, desintegrar.

"**Kaze no oni (3)**" era una versión perfecta del Kijin Raishu Dan, ya que no podía ser bloqueada porque las cuchillas generadas por esta técnica no estaban hechas de vacío sino de ki afilado que no solo podía pasar por el hierro como la técnica original, sino que también pasaba por el acero reforzado como mantequilla caliente. La perspectiva de ser usada contra una persona de carne y hueso… no presagia nada bueno para esa persona.

"**Dansu Tetsu no Ken (4)"** era su única técnica no mortal, consistía en dar miles de golpes más rápidos que el sonido con fuerza para atravesar el acero por todo el cuerpo del oponente, no era letal (no demasiado), pero asegura que quien recibe esa técnica no estará fuera del hospital en medio año, además de muchos huesos rotos, hemorragias internas, hematomas enormes y gran daño interno y externo.

"**Dansu no joo shi (5)" **era la versión mejorada de la técnica anterior, también daba miles de golpes más rápido que el sonido, pero eran incluso más fuertes que su versión imperfecta además de estar cargados con ki causando daño interno grave. Estaban destinados a los puntos vitales, buscando matar al oponente.

"**Yurei no Yona Gaito (6)"** la versión mejorada de su Umisenken, consistía en la combinación del sigilo extremo con la velocidad extrema, pudiendo pasar así por un sitio lleno de gente, cámaras de seguridad y artistas marciales de nivel maestro pasando desapercibido completamente. Una técnica versátil, tanto para el combate, el asesinato y el espionaje.

Tenía variaciones de cada técnica, pero… eso es para después.

"**Ryu no Iki (7)"** fue una de sus más nuevas técnicas. Consistía en crear energía caliente entre sus manos y con ayuda de un soplido crear un lanzallamas, no era una técnica tan buena como parecía, ya que si alguien ponía un escudo de energía está técnica era prácticamente inútil, pero tenía usos suplementarios, además de que también ayudaba en combate, ya sea como distracción o como ataque, también tenía la ventaja de que era una técnica rápido, tanto para formarla como para lanzarla, además de gastar realmente muy poca energía.

"**Akumu (8)" **fue también una de sus técnicas más recientes. Consistía en manipular su ki en el aire a tal grado de formar una ilusión, claro que eso no funciona con artistas marciales expertos pero si lo hace con combatientes de nivel medio o menor y personas normales. Servía para la tortura, el engaño (por lo tanto el robo) y, obviamente como una distracción para el asesinato. Entre sus desventajas estaba que se tardaba unos veinte segundos en formar la técnica y que tendía a gastar considerable energía (aunque nada que no pudiera manejar)

"**Hebi no Kamu (9)"** era una técnica muy simple. Con la mano extendida se golpea al oponente con la punta de los dedos. Pero con una fuerza sobrehumana y una velocidad superior al sonido, la palma, la cual estaba también súper potenciada con ki, al golpear atraviesa al oponente, usualmente matando rápido.

"**Hikari no Kabe (10)"** esa técnica era, básicamente, un muro de ki que podía parar casi cualquier cosa que lo atacara, ya sean puños, armas, ki. El único motivo por el que no decía que era la defensa perfecta es porque no conocía si había algo que pudiese pasar a través de su escudo aún, pero podía pasar. Entre sus ventajas están la grandiosa defensa, que es una técnica muy rápida y que se puede crear en una fracción de segundo y que pese a que gasta buena energía es realmente poca comparada a los beneficios defensivos.

Su nuevo estilo también incorpora armas al combate, no como elemento principal (como Kuno) sino como una herramienta, una ayuda. Por eso Ranma tenía una Katana. Su Katana era color negro, excepto en la parte del filo donde era color plateado y tenía detalles como adorno en oro. Ranma había robado esa arma poco después de dejar Nerima. Podía reforzar su espada con su ki, aumentando su filo, velocidad y resistencia. Era un muy buen espadachín, pero no un gran experto.

Su nuevo estilo también le dio una nueva habilidad y era el poder caminar por las paredes e incluso los techos de cabeza usando solo su velocidad. Debía estar corriendo para poder hacerlo, pero en combate esa sería una habilidad eficaz.

Su nuevo estilo de pelea, de hecho, le obligó a cambiar mucho también su forma de ser, aunque en el fondo aun conservase rasgos de sí mismo. Por ejemplo, había tenido que deshacerse de su arrogancia, pero la había sustituido con un nuevo sentido del orgullo, sin embargo su orgullo solo lo dominaba en el ámbito de los combates, nunca en algún otro aspecto de su vida.

Su determinación de aceptar cualquier desafío también había muerto. Debido a su estilo, el cual fue diseñado muy letal, ya no podría aceptar cualquier reto, ya que significaría aumentar el número de personas asesinadas por él. Porque así era, Ranma había matado antes. Fue unas semanas después de irse de Nerima, fueron unos yakuzas traficando drogas, no les hizo gracia ser descubiertos y lo atacaron, Ranma sintió que le haría un favor al mundo y se deshizo de ellos.

Rápido… pero con dolor.

Otro gran cambio era que ahora pensaba bien las cosas antes de decirlas, lo cual fue un gran avance.

Así, donde seis meses atrás era un joven de estatura media, cuerpo delgado pero algo relleno por sus músculos, pelo largo pero medianamente arreglado, con una graciosa coleta, mirada cálida y despreocupada, con una sonrisa alegre, con un estilo de pelea adaptable destinado a incapacitar temporalmente y técnicas en su mayoría aprendidas de otras personas…

Ahora, era un joven alto, de complexión delgada, pero con músculos muy bien marcados y solo un poco abultados para permitir su movimiento veloz, su pelo era unos cuantos centímetros más largo que antes, pero tenía un estilo de pelo salvaje que no le quedaba nada mal, su pelo aún estaba en una coleta, su mirada era seria y fría y su rostro era imperturbable y estoico, su estilo de pelea es muy adaptable, destinado a herir gravemente, incapacitar permanentemente o matar y todas sus técnicas eran autodidactas.

Ranma había permanecido en el bosque debido a dos razones. Su entrenamiento y para no ser descubierto por alguien en Nerima, ya que Nabiki podría localizarlo si permanecía en la sociedad además de que Cologne podría usar sus contactos, o peor aún, su magia.

Sin embargo el pasar seis meses en un bosque deja sus huellas, ya que su pantalón estaba totalmente desgarrado, ni siquiera un vago tendría un pantalón así. Su camisa había sido rota hace mucho tiempo por lo que siempre andaba con el torso desnudo.

Ranma pensaba en sus otros cambios. Como su grandioso, casi astronómico mejoramiento de sus modales, ya que el viejo Ranma era maleducado y grosero, el nuevo era amable, educado, cortés y agradable aunque de un modo algo distante y frío. También su machismo había desaparecido, trataba a las mujeres amable y delicadamente, pero como iguales, no como inferiores. Otro cambio fue su aceptación de la maldición de Jusenkyo, lo cual al parecer fue bueno para él, porque ahora ya no se salpicaba cada cinco minutos como antes, solo era ocasionalmente e incluso algunas veces se salpicaba a propósito para practicar como mujer.

Ranma se disponía a dormir, el día siguiente sería especial: al fin regresaría a la civilización después de seis meses.

…

_Dojo Tendo…_

_Habitación de Akane…_

Akane estaba recostada sin poder dormir. Hacía seis meses de la partida de Ranma. Poco después de que Ranma dejase Nerima, Akane había roto todo vínculo con Ryoga (el cual estuvo a punto de suicidarse) y se había vuelto una persona muy triste y melancólica al igual que Shampoo y Ukyo. Lo extrañaba mucho y en verdad lo echaba de menos. Solo la simple perspectiva de ser la causa por la que había dejado Nerima la hacía enfermar, pero con sus citas secretas con Ryoga… era una gran posibilidad.

Ukyo había vendido su establecimiento y comprado uno mucho más pequeño, ya que ahora que ella había corrido a Konatsu no tenía ayuda y no podía permitirse un lugar grande.

Cologne había puesto el grito en el cielo cuando se enteró de la relación secreta de Mousse y Shampoo y ella les teorizó que esa fue la posible causa de le huida de Ranma. Mousse estaba feliz, pero Shampoo estaba destrozada. Así que enviaron a Mousse de vuelta a China de manera permanente, mientras que Cologne y Shampoo daban a Ranma un poco de espacio y tiempo para que se calmara y arreglara sus ideas. No sabían que ese tiempo lo había cambiado totalmente.

Nabiki tampoco había podido encontrar pistas de él y eso era raro y preocupante.

Akane solo quería volver a verlo y arreglar las cosas con su prometido: Ranma Saotome, lo que no sabía era que su prometido había muerto hace seis meses, el día en que la había visto besar a Ryoga.

…

_Al día siguiente…_

_Afueras del bosque…_

"**Yurei no Yona Gaito"**

Ranma activó su técnica de invisibilidad, ya que no sería muy bien visto que un hombre andrajoso y casi desnudo vagara por ahí, rápidamente entró en una tienda de ropa de etiqueta y robó varios trajes, luego, se dirigió a otra tienda y robó ropa interior y camisetas. Luego fue a otra tienda, al parecer, especializada en artículos de artes marciales, Ranma había robado su segundo Dou gi (11) de entrenamiento cuando vio un conjunto de ropa parecida a su ropa antigua, pero muy diferentes en diseño, fue ahí y robó todos los conjuntos que tenían. Posteriormente fue a un banco y sin mucho esfuerzo se coló a la caja fuerte y saco varios miles de yenes. Luego fue a una zona donde nadie lo viera, se cambió y se puso uno de sus nuevos trajes formales y luego fue a rentar un apartamento. El dependiente creía que él era un joven empresario (muy joven ¿no?) y le rentó un buen apartamento en un edificio muy grande.

Su apartamento tenía una recamara, donde había una cama matrimonial, viarios libreros vacíos, un armario, una mesita y una televisión, aparte un comedor, una cocina, un baño (con tina), una pequeña sala con una televisión, sillones y una mesita. (Imaginen cuanto tuvo que robar para pagar eso)

Luego de guardar su nueva ropa, Ranma se fue a bañar y luego se puso uno de sus nuevos conjuntos para hacer artes marciales.

Era una camisa negra sin mangas con bordados dorados, pantalones negros ajustados pero cómodos sostenidos por una cinta blanca y dos brazaletes negros. Aparte de sus zapatillas habituales.

Se vio en un espejo y… no le quedaba nada mal.

Ranma pasó el resto del día entrenando para luego al día siguiente salir a pasear y explorar el área donde se encontraba… Kanto.

Al día siguiente Ranma estaba caminando tranquilamente, buscando un lugar de interés, cuando un policía se le acercó.

"Joven, ¿Por qué no está en la escuela?"

"¿Hm?... no estoy inscrito en ninguna" dijo Ranma volteándose para marcharse.

"Alto ahí. Si ese es el problema entonces ven, te llevaré a que te inscribas en una" dijo el policía sujetándolo y llevándolo con él.

Ranma se planteó momentáneamente matarlo, pero rápidamente deshecho esa idea y siguió al hombre, ya que tal vez con ir a la escuela no se aburriría mucho.

"Luego recoges tu uniforme, anda, ve a inscribirte, yo tengo otras cosas que hacer" dijo el policía yéndose.

"Hmm… academia Nanyo" murmuró Ranma "De ninguna manera usaré uniforme" y con eso dicho fue a presentar su inscripción. Presentía que …

Ranma presentía que ese día era un nuevo comienzo. Tal vez era la escuela o… quizás era la chica bonita de pelo naranja y ojos verdes que estaba golpeando a una gran cantidad de alumnos de esa escuela…

Espera ¿Qué?

Fin del prólogo.

Dime que piensas ¿Te gustó? ¿No te gustó? ¿Lo amas? ¿Lo odias? Tiren de todo, pero sean amables.

Kuraitsuki (1)= Luna oscura.

Tentai Ryu (2)= Dragón celestial.

Kaze no Oni (3)= Viento endemoniado/ Viento del demonio

Dansu Tetsu no Ken (4)= Danza de los puños de hierro

Dansu no Joo Shi (5)= Danza de la reina muerte.

Yurei no Yona Gaito (6)= Manto Fantasmal.

Ryu no Iki (7)= Aliento de dragón.

Akumu (8)= Pesadilla.

Hebi no Kamu (9)= Mordida de serpiente.

Hikari no Kabe (10)= Muro de luz.

Dou gi (11)= traje de entrenamiento, también conocido como gi.


	2. Nueva escuela, nuevos problemas

Notas de autor: bien, he aquí el segundo capítulo, solo quisiera decir dos cosas, número 1, las habilidades de Ranma no están plenamente desarrolladas aún, pero de todos modos él no es el personaje más fuerte, de hecho, tampoco es el más veloz, bueno, de momento sí, pero ya avanzada la historia se verán más cosas, número 2, el caos siempre sigue a Ranma, nunca cambiare eso, sino entonces la historia no tendría sentido y Ranma bien podría volver al dojo a pudrirse en una vida aburrida, así que no. No poseo ni Ranma ½ ni Ikki Tousen, no me demanden.

La leyenda de Ranma.

Ranma vio a la chica de pelo naranja con vestido purpura. A pesar de su rostro serio y calmado, internamente Ranma se impresionó de su belleza, pero nunca captó su interés de ninguna otra manera. Ranma vio como tras golpear a otro estudiante la chica, con una expresión emocionada, se dispuso a hablar.

"Me han trasladado hoy al instituto Nanyo, mis aficiones son los arreglos florales y participar en las ceremonias del té" dijo la chica con los ojos cerrados mientras sonreía, tenía sus manos en sus caderas y… su pie estaba sobre el estudiante que acababa de golpear.

Los estudiantes murmuraban entre sí.

Luego, un nuevo oponente apareció, al parecer otro estudiante, pero este tenía el pelo en una trenza muy larga, además de llevar una playera roja y una camisa blanca desabotonada sobre ella. Ranma analizó al nuevo oponente de la chica y llegó a la conclusión de que solo era un fanfarrón que se vestía así para intimidar, nada importante.

Luego de que aquella chica derrotase a aquel inútil, se topó con un sujeto y, ante la incredulidad de Ranma, ese sujeto empezó a manosear sus pechos… y la chica no hizo nada. Era o muy inocente o muy estúpida en opinión de Ranma… tal vez ambas.

Ranma había pensado intervenir a favor de la chica, primero que nada para liberar tensión y golpear a alguien un poco, intentando mantener el daño grave al mínimo, pero también porque a Ranma no le gustaba que abusaran de los débiles, ni al nuevo ni al viejo Ranma les gustaba eso, la chica tenía potencial, pero solo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que se viera en problemas.

"El siguiente, no importa quien sea" dijo la chica, y a pesar de que Ranma intentó, no pudo detectar arrogancia en su voz, solo emoción y confianza.

Un estudiante, realmente alto y musculoso que verdaderamente parecía todo menos un estudiante se abrió camino entre la multitud y aceptó el reto de aquella extraña muchacha.

"Muestra tu Magatama" dijo suave, pero imperativamente aquel estudiante gigante "si no eres un guerrero no puedo pelear contigo"

"¿Esa gema? Sí, tengo una" la chica empezó a buscar entre sus pechos aquella dichosa gema, mientras hablaba acerca de poder pelear cuando quiera, cosa que pareció enfurecer al estudiante de proporciones enormes.

Luego de un curioso intercambio, la chica siguió buscando y, fue así, como Ranma se sonrojó por primera vez en poco más de seis meses al ver a aquella chica levantar su vestido mientras buscaba esa joya, lo cual le dio una gran visión de sus bragas. Aunque el sonrojo fue pequeño, casi imperceptible, Ranma se molestó consigo mismo por perder el control así y rápidamente cualquier tinte rojo en sus mejillas murió.

"Los siento, creo que se me cayó en algún sitio" confesó la chica.

"¿Se te cayó?" repitió el otro estudiante mientras una vena empezaba a palpitar en su frente.

"No te preocupes, le escribí mi nombre encima" declaró la chica triunfalmente.

"¿Qué?" El estudiante ridículamente grande se veía aún más enojado.

"Lo escribí, con letra pequeña y pintura de óleo pero creo que se puede leer bien" seguía diciendo la niña con aire inocente "¿no te habrás enfadado? Bueno, no pasa nada, podemos luchar aunque no tenga ese estúpido objeto…"

"¡¿Estúpido objeto?!"

El tipo se veía seriamente enojado. A pesar de que Ranma se repetía mentalmente que no era su asunto, no pudo dejar de estar desconcertado e irritado hacia el estudiante grande, bueno ¿y que si aquella chica perdía una joya? No era de su incumbencia ¿Y que si esa chica quería escribir su nombre en sus cosas? Claro, no era común hacerlo, pero es tonto enojarse por eso.

"Intenta darme una patada" declaró e estudiante masculino. "no te contengas"

"P-pero, no me gusta contra gente que no se defiende…" dijo la chica. Ranma al oír eso elevó un poco su respeto con aquella chica "disculpa ¿acaso eres masoquista? No es que me moleste, es solo que-" Ranma estaba divertido con la diatriba de la chica, incluso dejó que una pequeña sonrisa se deslizara en su rostro, sonrisa fría, pero en el fondo divertida.

"¡Deja de hablar y golpéame de una buena vez!" gritó con furia aquel otro estudiante.

La chica ya no habló, solo le respondió dándole una patada. Ranma al principio creyó que era una patada normal, pero tras un cálculo más profundo desechó esa idea, mientras intentaba no ver las bragas de la chica.

El tipo seguía de pie y hablaba como si aquella chica no fuera nada. Ranma solo se dio la media vuelta listo para irse.

"Esa patada… le dolerá después" susurró Ranma con un tono frío, entrecerrando los ojos

Ranma estuvo a punto de irse, cuando vio que aquel estudiante tomó a la chica de la pierna y la arrojó en el aire, con clara intención de golpearla, Ranma sabía que la chica no podría hacer nada para defenderse ni esquivar.

Fue a su rescate.

Antes de que cualquier estudiante pudiese parpadear Ranma había saltado al aire mientras tomaba a la chica de pelo naranja en sus brazos y la alejaba del peligro.

Unos segundos después, el estudiante gigantesco por fin vio donde estaba él y la chica. Aquella muchacha también tenía una mirada de curiosidad mientras estaba acomodada entre los brazos de Ranma.

"¿Quién eres tú?" preguntó

"Mi nombre es mi asunto, no tengo obligación de decirlo, pero no puedo dejar que le hagas daño a ella cuando claramente la has superado" dijo estoicamente Ranma.

"No interfieras"

"Um, gracias" dijo la chica bajando de sus brazos mientras lo miraba con curiosidad e inocencia.

"Hmm, ya que no puedo ocultarlo lo diré, me llamo Ranma Kuraitsuki y me transfiero a Nanyo el día de hoy, solo venía a inscribirme"

"Me llamo Gakushu, y soy uno de los cuatro devas de Nanyo, tu…" Gakushu interrumpió su discurso al ver como Ranma tras oír su nombre se dio la media vuelta y se empezó a alejar. La multitud murmuraba furiosamente al ver como Ranma había simplemente ignorado a uno de los cuatro mejores peleadores de Nanyo. Gakushu a pesar de ser una persona amable, también tenía su orgullo.

"Hey" gritó Gakushu mientras corría a Ranma con su puño preparado, cuando estuvo cerca de él, Gakushu golpeó, pero Ranma atrapó su puño en una de sus manos sin siquiera voltear y luego apretó su agarre para después cargar todo el gran cuerpo de Gakushu y enviarlo a estrellarse a uno de los edificios cercanos, dejando un gran cráter en el concreto de ese edificio.

Ranma siguió tranquilamente su camino hacia el área administrativa de la escuela.

La chica de pelo naranja de antes, llamada Hakufu, vio como Ranma se alejaba.

"Que fuerte…" susurró con admiración.

"Hakufu, Hakufu, Hakufu" otro estudiante, llamado Koukin corría en dirección de Hakufu, pero ella ni siquiera lo notó.

"Quiero saber quién es" dijo Hakufu decidida y así siguió a Ranma.

"¿Eh?" le tomó casi un minuto a Koukin descifrar lo que dijo Hakufu "Espera Hakufu" corrió con la esperanza de alcanzarla.

Gakushu se levantó temblorosamente y también se dirigió a la escuela, aunque sus motivos eran desconocidos.

_Media hora después…_

Ranma salía del salón donde hizo su examen diagnóstico para ingresar a Nanyo, le había ido bien, si se tomaban en cuenta sus antiguas notas, pero apenas para promediar como un estudiante promedio.

Ranma suspiró cerrando los ojos mientras se recargaba en una pared para descansar un poco, sin embargo cuando abrió los ojos había otros dos ojos que lo veían. Era esa chica de antes… estaba parada justo frente a él.

Ranma abrió los ojos de la sorpresa y se maldijo por bajar la guardia, pero además de eso no dio muestras de estar sorprendido, aunque si lo estaba.

"¡Hola! Me llamo Hakufu ¿es cierto que te acabas de transferir Ranma?"

Ranma solo asintió sin comprometerse.

"Oye ¿no hablas mucho o sí?" dijo Hakufu mientras picaba una de las mejillas de Ranma con su dedo índice. A Ranma le temblaba una ceja, al parecer, esa chica le había hecho sentir más emociones en un día que en los últimos seis meses, emociones como: la vergüenza, la irritación, la molestia, la sorpresa, la diversión (aunque ligera) y la preocupación (aunque jamás lo admitiría), esa chica por algún motivo traspasaba sus defensas que eran como el acero: frías y duras, pero al ver su mirada de inocencia Ranma no pudo sostener su molestia.

"Ah, aquí estás Hakufu" dijo Koukin al llegar al lugar luego de haber recorrido toda la escuela buscándola "Perdón por mi prima, me llamo Koukin, gusto en conocerlo Ranma-san"

El chico parecía decente en opinión de Ranma "Igualmente" dijo con fría cortesía.

_En el piso superior…_

"Saji" dijo un demacrado Gakushu.

"¿Luchar contra una chica…?" dijo relajadamente el tal Saji "Eso no es típico de Gaku-chan"

"Hmp, solo le puse una prueba para ver si ella era el…"

"El guerrero procedente de las llanuras del interior, que en el campo de batalla se convertirá en el conquistador supremo" completó Saji.

"Es solo una leyenda" contestó una vez más Gakushu "Lo sé, pero…"

"Te interesa ¿eh?" dijo calmadamente Saji "pero ¿puedes enfrentarte a ella sin el permiso de En-chan?"

"Haz lo que quieras, no eres más que su perrito faldero" declaró Gakushu mientras meditaba un poco.

"¿Qué sucede Gaku-chan? ¿Por qué tan preocupado? Déjame adivinar, es por ese tal… Ranma Kuraitsuki" dijo Saji y los ojos de Gakushu se estrecharon.

"No digas tonterías"

Gakushu intentó seguir caminando, pero sin previo aviso cayó al suelo al sentir un gran dolor en su costado. Gakushu recordó la patada de Hakufu.

"Imposible" jadeó "¿esa chica?"

"Ella no se apellida Sonsaku por casualidad" declaró Saji

"¿Qué has dicho Saji?"

En respuesta, Saji sacó de uno de sus bolsillos un Magatama color verde, el cual tenía escrito 'Hakufu Sonsaku' en tinta de óleo. Saji lo había robado cuando manoseaba los pechos de Hakufu.

"No puede ser…"

_De vuelta al pasillo de la planta baja…_

"Hakufu, creo que deberíamos irnos a-" empezó Koukin solo para ser interrumpido por la exclamación de Hakufu.

"¡Ah! ¡No está! ¡No está!" gritaba desesperada la pobre Hakufu "perdí mi Magatama ¿Qué voy a hacer? ¡Mamá dijo que la llevara siempre! Voy a tener problemas…" luego se fijó en que Koukin tenía una Magatama "Dámela, ¡Dame la tuya!"

Ranma solo veía lo que hacían, ya que sería descortés marcharse así como si nada no se había ido aún.

"¡hola!" saludo una nueva voz, deteniendo la pelea improvisada de Hakufu y Koukin.

"Saji-san" dijo Koukin "este es Saji Genpou-san, es otro de los cuatro devas" les susurró a Hakufu y Ranma, el cual pensaba que los tales devas no eran la gran cosa.

"Ah, el vendedor de ropa interior de antes" dijo alegremente Hakufu para confusión de Koukin y diversión e irritación de Ranma.

"Vengo a entregar esto" dijo Saji simplemente mientras soltaba un Magatama color verde.

"Esto es mío" dijo Hakufu "tú lo tomaste" lo acusó.

"Te equivocas, todo ha sido un malentendido, te abalanzaste sobre mí, así que la tomé para que no se te cayera y la perdieras"

_Vaya excusa más mala / patética _pensaron Hakufu y Ranma respectivamente al mismo tiempo.

"Bueno, gracias, me salvé de los regaños de mamá me castigaría no sabes lo dura que puede llegar a ser"

"Trátala con cuidado, es la prueba de que eres un guerrero" le dijo a Hakufu para luego mirar a Koukin "el conquistador supremo ha llegado ¿eh?"

"S-Saji-san"

"No voy a intentar meterme en esas disputas, no me importa quién sea ella pero…" Saji se dio la vuelta "ten cuidado con los que piensan de esa forma, Shuuyu Koukin, tu misión es proteger a esa chica ¿verdad? Eso quiere decir que no puedes actuar como un enclenque nunca más" luego Saji se fue dando un vistazo a Ranma solo murmuró "Cuídate, Kuraitsuki-san"

"Mutuo, Genpou-san" respondió Ranma fríamente.

Después de unos momentos de silencio, Koukin habló.

"Bueno, hasta luego Ranma-san, Hakufu debemos irnos"

Ranma solo asintió con la cabeza.

En el camino a casa Hakufu volvió a gritar.

"¿y ahora que Hakufu?" preguntó aturdido Koukin.

"Es que… Ranma es muy fuerte y… se me olvidó preguntarle si quería pelear conmigo" dijo Hakufu casi al borde de las lágrimas.

Koukin cayó al suelo, con un yunque de diez mil toneladas de ironía en la cabeza.

…

_Una hora después…_

_Con Ranma…_

Ranma regresaba tranquilamente a su apartamento, había estado explorando las cercanías de la escuela y de su propia vivienda para familiarizarse con su nuevo entorno.

Meditaba su regreso a la sociedad. Solo era cuestión de unos meses, semanas incluso, antes de que Nabiki o Cologne dieran con él, aunque había una posibilidad de que hubieran renunciado a él, después de todo, no podían ser tan descaradas como para perseguirlo después de lo que pasó hace seis meses ¿cierto?

Pensar en el pasado inevitablemente lo llevó a pensar en Ukyo, Shampoo y Akane ¿Habrían formalizado sus relaciones secretas? ¿Lo recordaban? ¿Qué estaban haciendo? La respuesta a todas esas incógnitas era un 'quien sabe'. Ranma había descubierto, a lo largo de su viaje de entrenamiento de medio año, que él amaba a sus tres prometidas, tal vez no con la misma intensidad o profundidad, pero ciertamente se había enamorado de Ukyo, Shampoo y Akane, aunque obviamente había tenido preferencia por Akane.

Ranma sacudió la cabeza para despejarse, esos eran sentimientos del Ranma que estaba muerto. Eran pensamientos del pasado. Así que Ranma decidió pensar en el ahora y en el futuro.

Inevitablemente Hakufu llegó de golpe a los pensamientos de Ranma. La chica causaba a Ranma una enorme curiosidad: por un lado, parecía no tener pudor alguno, por otra parte a esa chica al parecer le fascinaba pelear contra gente fuerte, casi recordándose a sí mismo hace seis meses, pero lo que más le intrigaba de la chica era su inocencia, diablos, ni siquiera él había sido tan inocente en su tiempo en Nerima, en algún momento consideró a Hakufu simplemente tonta, pero descubrió que no era que fuese realmente estúpida, tal vez si era algo torpe pero no tonta, era inocente y torpe, nada más.

Eso llevó a Ranma a otra incógnita ¿Cómo puede alguien posiblemente ser tan inocente? Ranma había visto niños de seis años menos inocentes que ella, literalmente.

Ranma pudo comprobar que no fingía y era en verdad inocente cuando ella lo miró a los ojos, fue como mirar a los ojos de un niño pequeño curioso. Solo eso, curiosidad e inocencia y tal vez emoción.

Ranma ya había llegado a su apartamento, de hecho, ya había entrado hace rato, se había desvestido y metido en la bañera mientras se llenaba. Fue entonces cuando Ranma se dio cuenta de que durante todo el camino había estado pensando en Hakufu de algún modo u otro, y para cerrar con broche de oro, su mente le recordó la imagen de las bragas de Hakufu.

"¡Maldita sea!" gritó un Ranma rojo de la vergüenza y la furia.

…

_Con Hakufu y Koukin…_

"¡Que! ¿P-p-por qué? Mamá ¿Qué haces en casa de Koukin?" preguntó sorprendida y algo alarmada Hakufu al ver a su madre sentada tranquilamente tomando una taza de té.

"¿No te dijo que venía también?" preguntó con una sonrisa serena.

"No me lo dijiste"

"A mí tampoco" dijo Koukin.

"Syuui-sama me lo pidió" contestó la mujer.

"¿Mi padre?" preguntó Koukin.

"No puedo dejar solos a un hombre y a una mujer jóvenes" anunció tranquila.

"Somos primos" contestó Koukin sentándose.

"Ser primos lo hace más interesante…" dijo Goei como si fuera obvio "ocurre en las novelas para adultos"

"Tía… ¿Tú lees ese tipo de cosas?" preguntó consternado Koukin mientras que Hakufu también se sentaba.

"¿Dónde está mi tío?" preguntó Hakufu a su madre mientras Koukin bajaba la cabeza en la derrota.

"Un día mi papá me dijo que le gustaría ser granjero y ahora trabaja en el campo" contestó Koukin con la cabeza agachada.

"Ah… ¿Campo?" preguntó Hakufu inocente.

"De ahora en adelante, seré tu madre Koukin-kun" anunció Goei cerrando los ojos y sonriendo "no dudes en preguntarme lo que quieras"

"¡Tía!"

"¡Hagamos un banquete para celebrar nuestra reunión!" propuso Goei.

"¡Sí!" secundó Hakufu.

"¡Bien! ¡Bebamos durante toda la noche!" volvió a decir Goei.

"¡Sí!" secundó una vez más Hakufu.

"¡No hace falta que me traten como a un adulto!" dijo Goei.

"¡Tía! ¿Por qué te quitas el cinturón?"

"¡Pasémoslo bien!" dijo emocionada Goei mientras se quitaba su Yukata.

…

_Con Ranma…_

Ranma sentía que era demasiado temprano como para dormir, así que decidió ir a dar una vuelta, llevando su Katana. Según rumores que había escuchado durante la tarde, Kanto era una zona de peleas contantes, había oído algo sobre las escuelas y los guerreros pero era información inconexa, al menos todavía lo era. Así que Ranma decidió ir a pasear y ver si en verdad había alguna especie de delincuentes o algo así.

_Después de todo_ pensó Ranma con una sonrisa fría que podría helarle los huesos a un pingüino _hace tiempo que no me divierto con escoria como como ladrones o asesinos._

Ranma fue a revisar varios lugares, pero eran relativamente tranquilos. Por último decidió ir a un parque.

Ranma vio lo que buscaba, una pelea. Fue ligeramente sorprendido de que Gakushu fuese uno de los combatientes, al parecer, eran tres contra uno y aun así Gakushu estaba ganando por un tiro largo. Una vez que los derrotó, Ranma se iba a retirar al ver que ya no había nada de interés por el momento.

Pero…

Gakushu fue pateado y mandado a chocar con una reja de acero, la patada le había sacado sangre.

Ranma vio al culpable y se sorprendió de ver a una chica. No porque fuese una chica en sí, sino por el vestuario de la chica, estaba vestida como una Maid en pleno derecho, pero Ranma sabía con solo ver su postura que se trataba de un combatiente de calibre alto.

(Nota: ¿Quién no ama a las Maids?)

"Ryomou" Ranma alcanzó a oír la plática, ya que quería escuchar un poco antes de pensar en intervenir.

"Un masoquista…" dijo Ryomou mientras lamía su dedo índice "eso es lo que eres"

"¿A qué viene esto?"

"¿Por qué uno de los cuatro devas está asustado? No sé nada sobre este conquistador supremo, pero…" decía Ryomou luciendo confiada.

"Saji te lo dijo…"

"No importa quién me lo dijera" habló Ryomou sin quitar sus ojos de Gakushu "Sólo sé que si una persona le tiene miedo a un nombre no puede seguir siendo uno de los cuatro devas"

_Hmm… _Ranma pensaba mientras escuchaba la conversación _Por lo que veo, ser un Deva es una especie de puesto alto en Nanyo, tal vez otras escuelas tengan jerarquías similares o algo así, por otra parte, la chica tiene razón, no se le debe temer a un simple nombre, de ser así, yo había salido corriendo en cuanto hubieres escuchado: 'Herb, el príncipe dragón', 'Saffron, el dios fénix' pero no fue así. Sin embargo, si la tal Ryomou piensa causar más daño a Gakushu tendré que intervenir, no puedo dejar que abuse de su fuerza._

Gakushu intentó darle un puñetazo, pero Ryomou saltó y atrapó su brazo en una llave.

"¿Tú también?" preguntó Gakushu mientras trataba de liberarse sin éxito.

"¿Qué?"

"¿Tú también tienes miedo…?" preguntó Gakushu "¿de la aparición del conquistador supremo?"

"¡Yo soy diferente a ti!" dijo Ryomou con una sonrisa casi maniaca.

Ryomou apretó su agarre y un 'crack' audible fue escuchado del brazo de Gakushu. A Ranma le importaba una mierda el tal conquistador supremo y esas cosas, pero aquella chica se veía lo suficientemente fuerte como para poder resistir un combate contra él y no terminar lisiada de por vida, además de que estaba abusando de su fuerza.

Ranma fue al rescate de Gakushu.

Pero a diferencia del rescate de Hakufu, Ranma nunca tomaría a dicho mastodonte entre sus brazos como había hecho con la chica anteriormente, así que Ranma empujó a Gakushu fuera del camino antes de que sus lesiones empeoraran. Gakushu se estrelló contra una pared pero solo sufrió unos pocos golpes.

Ranma se volvió a mirar a Ryomou.

"¿Quién eres tú?" preguntó desconcertada la chica pero sin perder su expresión sanguinaria.

"Hmp, lo diré solo porque no sería bueno dejar a una… señorita con la palabra en la boca, Ranma, Ranma Kuraitsuki y vengo a llevarme a Gakushu-san, claro, a menos que interfieras" Ranma planeaba llevar a Gakushu a un hospital, pero también quería pelear con Ryomou, así que le tendió una trampa para que ella fuese la que lo atacara.

"Está bien por mi" dijo Ryomou mientras avanzaba a Ranma y tomaba su pierna derecha en una llave.

_Demasiado fácil de manipular_ pensó Ranma satisfecho _ahora, veamos su estilo de pelea… al parecer es restrictivo, es una variación de Juudo, claramente modificado para causar daño letal, es veloz y no telegrafía sus movimientos, pero está expuesta a ataques a largas distancias, además de que es fuerte… pero no lo suficientemente fuerte._

Ryomou aplicó toda su fuerza posible para romperle la rodilla a Ranma y acabar con él rápido, pero por más que intentó, no pudo doblar su pierna ni un milímetro.

"Tú agarre es impecable, tu técnica excelente, tu velocidad también es muy buena, pero… tu fuerza no es suficiente como para doblar ningún músculo en mi cuerpo, además de que tu estilo tiene muchos huecos defensivos, déjame mostrarte" y tras esas palabras, Ranma, para incredulidad de Ryomou, alzó su pierna izquierda hacia atrás y antes de que ella pudiese quitarse o esquivar, Ranma plantó su rodilla en el rostro de Ryomou, mandándola a varios metros de distancia sangrando por la nariz y la boca.

"… tal vez te sobreestimé, mis disculpas si te he lastimado" dijo Ranma girándose para recoger a Gakushu e irse.

"P-Pero ¿Quién diablos eres tú?" preguntó Ryomou enojada con la voz entre cortada por la sangre saliendo de su boca.

"Creo que fui muy claro hace uno momentos" Ranma dijo simplemente mientras recogía el cuerpo inmóvil de Gakushu y lo ponía sobre sus hombros.

"Idiota, no me refiero a eso" dijo Ryomou enojada.

"Eres de Nanyo ¿cierto? Pronto lo descubrirás" Ranma ya estaba por irse, pero se detuvo y volteó sobre su hombro para ver a Ryomou (la cual seguía tirada en el suelo) a los ojos (u ojo) "Te recomiendo que dejes ese carácter, no va con una chica linda como tú" Ranma en verdad pensaba eso, pero lo dijo de forma estoica.

"Hmp, ¿Qué sabes tú?" dijo con la cara roja de una mezcla de vergüenza e ira, por ser derrotada y halagada, era una situación extraña y estaba alterando a la usualmente tranquila Ryomou "Además, no soy linda, mira mi parche" dijo señalando su ojo.

"Si ¿Qué tiene?" preguntó serio pero curioso Ranma.

"¿Cómo que qué tiene? ¿Cómo alguien puede ser linda con esto?" preguntó Ryomou alzando un poco la voz.

"Pfft" Ranma volvió a usar su tono frío "no digas estupideces, un parche no puede menguar toda la belleza de una persona, e inclusive si así fuera, aún queda ver si eres hermosa por dentro, eso es lo que cuenta" dijo fría, pero seriamente Ranma. Una punzada de dolor le atravesó al recordar a Akane "me voy" y así Ranma se fue a dejar a Gakushu a un hospital.

Ryomou se quedó en el mismo sitio durante casi diez minutos.

"¿S-Soy linda?" preguntó al fin al aire después de un rato, tenía un pequeño y lindo rubor en las mejillas "Si… si lo soy" dijo al fin con una pequeña sonrisa. Nunca nadie antes la había llamado linda o hermosa como Ranma, le habían llamado sexy, caliente, sanguinaria, por supuesto… pero Ranma había sido la primer persona en llamarla linda.

"Ah, pero me las pagará la próxima vez que lo vea" dijo molesta al recordar cómo había sido vencida, intentó levantarse pero… "¡Ahh!" al parecer se había lesionado la pierna al caer y había soltado un grito de dolor.

"¿Necesitas ayuda?"

"Ah… ¿Ranma? ¿No te habías ido?" preguntó cautelosamente Ryomou.

"Fui a dejar a Gakushu al hospital, pasaba de regreso a mi apartamento cuando oí tu grito, permíteme replantear mi pregunta ¿necesitas ayuda?"

"… si"

"Que pésimos modales" dijo frío pero divertido Ranma.

"Si, por favor" gruñó entre dientes Ryomou, claramente molesta.

Ranma la subió en su espalda y la llevó al mismo hospital donde había dejado a Gakushu en silencio, luego se fue. Poco después de una hora, Ryomou volvió a salir con unas muletas y la rodilla izquierda vendada, luego se fue a su propia vivienda.

…

_Cerca de ahí…_

Saji había terminado de tomar su refresco, pero no había oído ni un grito de Gakushu, de hecho no oía sonidos de pelea. Su plan fue usar a Ryomou para que atacase a Gakushu, su plan era perfecto, Ryomou estaba enamorada de él después de todo, solo la utilizaría para cuando ella le fuera útil, la manipularía sutilmente y luego la dejaría ¿Qué podría salir mal?

Saji obtuvo su respuesta al ver la imagen de Ranma cargando a Ryomou en su espalda y más aún, al ver la cara serena y relajada de Ryomou, ya que ella estaba consiente.

Saji no planeaba la intervención del estudiante nuevo. Eso podría causar problemas.

Saji se fue claramente molesto de aquel lugar. Si su molestia era debido a la intervención en sus planes o debido a la cercanía de Ranma y Ryomou no se podía decir.

_Casa de Koukin…_

Después de varias botellas de sake, Goei, era la única despierta y consiente, ya que Koukin y Hakufu estaban en el suelo durmiendo producto del alcohol.

La mujer observaba con cariño a su hija dormir, mientras se perdía en sus pensamientos, pero un murmullo de Hakufu la hizo romper sus reflexiones. Hakufu no hablaba dormida. ¿Qué podría estar soñando o pensando?

"R-Raa-nh-r… Raanhm… Ranma"

¿Ranma? ¿Quién era Ranma?

"Ranma… Ranma, quiero…. Yo quiero…." Seguía murmurando entre sueños.

_Creo_ pensaba Goei_ que mi hija se ha enamorado_ la mujer se emocionó _ debo averiguar quién es Ranma._

Sin embargo el sueño de Hakufu era el siguiente: ( "Ranma, Ranma quiero… yo quiero… ¡quiero pelear contigo!" y así Ranma y Hakufu empiezan un intenso combate)

Lo que interpretó la señora Goei fue esto: ( "Ranma, Ranma quiero… yo quiero… ¡quiero casarme contigo!" y así Ranma vestido de novio y Hakufu de novia se encontraban frente a un altar)

…

_En el apartamento de Ranma…_

_Dormitorio de Ranma…_

Ranma estaba acostado mientras reflexionaba las cantidades de información que había adquirido ese día. Por los rumores que había oído, Kanto era una zona de peleas y disturbios, los cuales recientemente averiguó son producto de una lucha entre siete escuelas por la supremacía, entre ellas Nanyo, había odio también cosas sobre el destino pero esa era información inservible por el momento, también, al parecer, los portadores de esos magatamas son denominados guerreros y son los que luchan entre sí. En cuanto a Nanyo, había averiguado que el máximo rango al parecer era un Deva, y dos de esos devas eran Gakushu y Ryomou.

Ranma no pudo evitar pensar en esas chicas intrigantes: Hakufu y Ryomou.

Hakufu era inocente como una niña de cuatro años, que no debería ser posible considerando que tenía alrededor de diecisiete años, era una chica curiosa y alegre, pero con la extraña obsesión de querer enfrentar personas fuertes, no tenía mucha habilidad pero si potencial, con el debido entrenamiento, ella mejoraría mucho. También estaba el hecho de que no tenía pudor y que de alguna manera despedía un encanto natural de lindura y ternura que combinados con su espectacular cuerpo hacían que cualquier hombre babeara. Todos menos Ranma.

Ryomou era un caso un poco más complicado. Ella era ciertamente sádica en su estilo de pelea, pero no se podía ser así todo el tiempo, Ranma lo sabía por experiencia, así que debía esconder bien su personalidad o ser bipolar. También el estilo de pelea de ella era parecido al de Ranma, usaban caminos distintos para un mismo fin: herir, matar. Ranma se dio cuenta con solo ver un par de sus movimientos, aunque debía tener técnicas más leves, eso era seguro. También fue extraño, al ver la cara de Ryomou cuando lesionó el brazo de Gakushu le recordó a Ranma su propia cara al matar a esos yakuzas hace varios meses, la excitación, la emoción, la sed de más… en cuanto a los halagos que le había dicho… fueron sinceros, claro, él realmente opinaba eso, pero lo dijo de tal forma que no pudiera malinterpretarse, aunque Ranma dudaba que alguna persona normal retorciera las palabras como la gente que conocía en Nerima que siempre retorcían sus palabras a conveniencia de las demás personas.

Ranma al fin era vencido por el sueño, pero su mente le volvió a jugar una mala pasada: las imágenes de la ropa interior de Hakufu y Ryomou le vinieron a la mente, ya que el traje de Maid no cubría mucho realmente.

_Maldición _ fue lo último que Ranma pensó antes de quedarse dormido sonrojado.

…

_Al día siguiente…_

Ranma iba por los tejados a la escuela, si tuviese que caminar debería darse prisa, pero su método de viajar le ahorraba mucho tiempo y podía darse el lujo de disfrutar las vistas que le otorgaban los edificios.

"¡Koukin! ¡Koukin! ¡Este no es el camino!" exclamó Hakufu mientras corría detrás de Koukin.

_¿Hmm? Pero si son esa chica y el chico de ayer_ pensó Ranma alzando una ceja mientras observaba que hacían esos dos.

"¡Es un atajo!" contestó Koukin saltando una reja "Llegaremos antes si vamos por aquí"

"No me gusta este camino, es muy complicado" dijo mientras subía la reja también.

"Tampoco me gusta, pero ¿Quién fue la que se despertó tarde?"

"Eso fue porque mamá me había castigado, descubrió que pinte mi nombre en esa cosa y me golpeó con el bastón de bambú" al bajar la reja, la falda de Hakufu se alzó mostrando, una vez más su ropa interior, pero esta vez no afectó Ranma, ya solo había sido tomado por sorpresa por eso una vez. Si podía resistir a Shampoo desnuda con él en la bañera y verse en un espejo con su cuerpo femenino sin ropa, entonces puede soportar sin esfuerzo el cuerpo de Hakufu.

Ranma sacudió la cabeza, sintiendo pena por ellos y se fue tranquilamente a la escuela.

Ranma estaba ya en Nanyo, pero vio a Gakushu y Saji platicando en la azotea del edificio. La situación era sospechosa Ranma, como siempre el primero en meterse en problemas, decidió espiar.

"**Yurei no Yona Gaito (1)"**

Ranma activó su técnica de invisibilidad y fue a donde Saji y Gakushu platicaban. Gakushu lucía una venda en su brazo y unos cuantos curitas, pero nada más.

"Vaya… Gaku-chan estás horrible" habló calmadamente Saji refiriéndose al vendaje de Gakushu.

"No te hagas el tonto" respondió "Oí que Enjutsu llamó a Kannei"

"Si"

"Es raro que Enjutsu llame a alguien que no seas tú… no sé nada de él desde hace meses"

"En-chan dijo que él iba a vencer a Toutaku" respondió Saji "Es normal que sea más precavido"

_¿Quién es Toutaku? Debo investigar después_ pensó Ranma mientras seguía bajo su manto de invisibilidad.

"Hmp, no podrá vencer a Toutaku si es tan precavido"

"¿quieres que lo arregle para que lo veas?" preguntó Saji.

"De nada servirá ahora" respondió Gakushu "El conquistador supremo ha llegado… ¿Le dio una orden directa a Kannei?" preguntó

"Como dije antes, para vencer a Toutaku…" respondía Saji "quiere librarse de otros problemas futuros"

"Hakufu Sonsaku…" susurró Gakushu "¿acabará con ella o…?"

"Eso es solo la mitad, Gaku-chan" dijo Saji con una sonrisa relajada "no solo Hakufu está en la mira, hay otra persona…. … Ranma Kuraitsuki"

Los ojos de Ranma se estrecharon peligrosamente.

Ranma fue a las escaleras con la intención de aparecer y aparentar que apenas acababa de subir a ese sitio, una vez ahí deshizo su técnica de invisibilidad y se dirigió a los dos.

"Oh, lo siento, pensé que no había nadie aquí" mintió Ranma.

"No te preocupes Ranma-kun, ya me iba" la sonrisa de Saji fue forzada y tembló por un momento. Había llamado a Ranma 'Ranma-kun' para molestarlo pero Ranma apenas lo notó. Así Saji se fue algo molesto una vez más.

"No te entiendo Ranma-san" dijo Gakushu una vez que estuvieron solos "primero me golpeas y luego me salvas"

"Simplemente no me gusta ver personas abusando de su fuerza o habilidad" contestó simplemente y se quedaron en un silencio cómodo por unos minutos.

"Como sea, gracias" dijo Gakushu yéndose ahí.

"No hay porque" contestó Ranma sin moverse desde su lugar recargado en el barandal.

_Debo averiguar más sobre este Enjutsu, pero al parecer el tal Toutaku es el pez gordo aquí, será más fácil saber sobre él, de ahí puedo partir buscando información, pero deberé cuidarme de Saji, es más de lo que aparenta… además, al parecer hay personas que quieren… eliminar a Hakufu _pensaba Ranma mientras iba a su salón de clases.

El profesor lo hizo esperar en la puerta mientras todos los demás alumnos entraban. Cuando el profesor iba a empezar a hablar llegaron Koukin y Hakufu. Koukin fue a sentarse con una mirada avergonzada y Hakufu se quedó junto a Ranma.

"Clase, hoy tenemos dos nuevos estudiantes en Nanyo, preséntense por favor" pidió el profesor

_Genial, en la misma clase que Hakufu y Koukin, solo mi maldita suerte_ pensaba mortificado Ranma, pero su expresión seguía inalterable.

"Soy Hakufu Sonsaku, tengo diecisiete años y me acabo de mudar aquí con mi primo Koukin, mis pasatiempos son la ceremonia del té y los arreglos florales" dijo emocionada.

"Bien, siéntese señorita, joven…" dijo el profesor a Ranma.

"… Me llamo Ranma Kuraitsuki, también me acabo de mudar aquí, tengo diecisiete años y… no tengo intereses en particular"

"Bien, ahora, comenzando con la clase…."

_Cuatro horas de aburrición hasta el almuerzo…_

Ranma estaba sentado pensando_ ¿debería decirles a Koukin y Hakufu lo de los futuros intentos de asesinato?_ El joven veía a la chica y su primo discutir, pero felices _… bah mejor no, de todos modos, no creo que puedan prepararse para algo así, pero eso significa que tendré que velar por dos, por Hakufu y por mí… espera un momento ¿a mí que me importa ella? _Hakufu puso una sonrisa muy tierna e inocente mientras Koukin caía al suelo _… bien, la protegeré, pero solo porque no me gusta que abusen de los débiles… a menos que sean basura como asesinos, ladrones o cosas así._

Curiosamente, Hakufu y Koukin se acercaron a Ranma, lo cual hizo que él se preguntase que querían de él.

"¡Hola Ranma! Sabes, me preguntaba si no querrías venir con Koukin y conmigo para almorzar, ya que también eres nuevo en esta escuela no conoces a nadie, anda ven, y por cierto, gracias por lo de ayer ¿te puedo pedir un favor? Quiero luchar contigo, le ganaste a aquel chico enorme, entonces debes ser muy fuerte, por eso me gustaría pelear contigo porque-" Hakufu siguió hablando y hablando mientras era ignorada por Koukin y Ranma, quienes platicaban mucho más discretamente que el tono escandaloso de Hakufu.

"Ranma-san, nos preguntábamos si te nos unirías para el almuerzo"

"Está bien ¿Por qué no?" respondió cortésmente pero sin sonreír y con un tono serio.

"Eres muy fuerte Ranma-san, no muchos podrían vencer a Gakushu con la misma facilidad que lo venciste ayer" comentó Koukin.

"No fue nada" dijo cortante Ranma.

"Bueno" dijo Koukin más fuerte para que Ranma y Hakufu lo oyeran "vamos la comida se acaba rápido aquí" Koukin salió corriendo, con Hakufu detrás de él, Ranma también se paró corrió tras ellos, pero de una manera mucho más elegante.

"¡De prisa Ranma-san, Hakufu!" exclamaba Koukin mientras seguía corriendo.

"¡De acuerdo!" dijo Hakufu acelerando.

Ranma solo aumento un poco su velocidad en respuesta.

"¿Pero por qué? ¿Por qué tanta prisa?" preguntó Hakufu.

"¡Se van a acabar los rollitos de queso de yakisoba!" respondió Koukin

"¿Rollitos de queso de yakisoba?" preguntó Hakufu.

"Son muy populares, pero no hay muchos, ¡por eso se les conoce como el almuerzo legendario! " respondió Koukin. Ranma archiva esa información para su uso posterior.

Mientras corrían en los pasillos, se encontraron con una chica de pelo azul corto, la cual se le quedó viendo a Hakufu y Hakufu correspondió la mirada con una mirada curiosa.

"¿Tiene un parche en el ojo?" dijo Hakufu

Ranma reconoció a la chica de inmediato.

La chica luego se fue sin decir nada, pero antes le echó un vistazo a Ranma.

"Esa es-" empezó Koukin para ser interrumpido por Ranma.

"Ryomou"

"Ah… si Ranma-san ¿la conoces?" preguntó Koukin.

"Algo así"

"Bueno, es Ryomou Shimei, también es una de los cuatro devas" explicó Koukin.

"¿De verdad? Entonces también hay una chica…" mientras Hakufu y Koukin hablaban, Ranma notó algo: Saji iba en la misma dirección que Ryomou. Eso no se veía bien…

"Disculpen" dijo Ranma interrumpiendo la plática de Hakufu y Koukin "debo ir a atender un asunto que había olvidado, es urgente, con permiso" y así se fue Ranma.

Koukin y Hakufu siguieron hasta la cafetería que por suerte no tenía gente.

"¡Unos rollitos de queso de yakisoba!" gritaron a coro Hakufu y Koukin.

"Lo siento, un chico de camisa negra y una coleta vino aquí antes y compró todos, se terminaron" dijo la vendedora.

…

…

"¡RANMA!" gritó Hakufu con furia.

"Ya se me hacía raro que no hubiera gente…" susurraba Koukin en la decepción.

…

_En las afueras del gimnasio…_

Ranma había ido a la cafetería y comprado todos los rollitos, luego de comerlos rápidamente se dispuso a oír la conversación de Saji y Ryomou.

"Me hiciste venir a un sitio que podría ser el escenario de un hentai" dijo Saji

"¿Qué está ocurriendo?" preguntó Ryomou seriamente.

"Acaso no quieres decir-" la oración de Saji fue interrumpida.

"Oh, lo siento, pensé que no había nadie aquí" mintió Ranma entrando al lugar, curiosamente, eso mismo había dicho en la mañana cuando interrumpió la plática de Gakushu y Saji.

"N-no te preocupes Ranma-kun" dijo Saji, pero una de sus cejas temblaba violentamente.

Ryomou solo se le quedó viendo.

"Hmp" fue el sonido que hizo Ranma, acto seguido, tomó un bate de béisbol y lo arrojó al techo con fuerza. Unos segundos después, el bate y un sujeto inconsciente con una chamarra naranja cayeron al suelo.

Ryomou lucía sorprendida, Saji molesto.

"Bueno, Ranma-kun, creo que me iré, nos vemos luego" en realidad, Saji se iba para contener las ganas de gritar de frustración.

"… por lo que veo, esto pudo haber sido una trampa" le dijo Ranma a Ryomou sonando indiferente.

"… no, Kannei está loco, pero no hay motivos para atacarme, al menos, no que yo lo sepa" dijo secamente Ryomou.

"Entonces, Saji quería demostrar algo, no sé qué, pero algo"

"Yo solo vine aquí para obtener respuestas, tu presencia arruinó todo"

"De todos modos, Saji no te diría más de lo que sabes si él no quiere que sepas, conozco personas que son como él"

Una débil sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Ryomou "Me parece difícil de creer, pero supongo que no es imposible" admitió "de cualquier forma…. Gracias"

Ranma ya se iba, tenía los brazos en la nuca, pero antes de dejar el lugar se dio la vuelta y miró a Ryomou a los ojos "No hay de que" su expresión era sería, casi fría, pero el frío en sus ojos se había ido por un instante.

Unos minutos después de que Ranma se había ido, la sonrisa de Ryomou se hizo un poco más grande como dejaba el lugar también.

…

_Otras cuantas horas de aburrimiento después…_

Ranma estaba paseando por los vestidores del gimnasio, ya que habían tenido gimnasia como última clase, Ranma se había quedado un poco más mientras meditaba varios hechos y acomodaba sus prioridades. Su prioridad esencial por el momento era conocer más sobre Toutaku y por consiguiente de Enjutsu, el dilema era ¿Cómo? En esos momentos solo venían dos respuestas con los nombres de Hakufu y Koukin, aunque prefería mantener distancias, se vería obligado a estar con ellos una temporada para averiguar lo más posible.

De pronto, Ranma escuchó ruidos de golpes en el baño de niñas. Había tenido suficientes experiencias en el pasado para saber que no era buena idea entrar a ese lugar, y menos aún en su forma de hombre, pero presentía peligro.

Al entrar pudo ver que sí, aquel tipo que había estado en el gimnasio durante el almuerzo y que había noqueado con un bate y también estaba Hakufu, la cual estaba casi a merced de ese tipo, el cual por cierto estaba armado. Ranma sintió una furia fría recorrerlo al ver como abusaba de su fuerza y no solo eso, sino que se atrevía a usar un arma.

"Hey" dijo Ranma casualmente para llamar la atención.

Hakufu vio a Ranma y se emocionó ante la posibilidad de verlo pelear.

"¡Tu!" gritó Kannei.

"Yo" confirmo Ranma.

"Tú fuiste el que me noqueo hace unas horas, eso me dolió, vas a pagar por eso"

Kannei fue a Ranma en una furia ciega, Ranma esquivó su primer golpe y luego le dio un rodillazo en las costillas, fracturando varias en el proceso, luego Ranma le dio un codazo en el cuello aprovechando que Kannei se había doblado de dolor. Kannei gimió un poco antes de caer inconsciente.

_Hmp, imbécil_ pensó Ranma con desprecio mientras lo miraba_ si mi golpe hubiera dado más abajo en tu cuello te hubiera paralizado de por vida._

Hakufu estaba impresionada.

"… ¿Estas bien?" finalmente preguntó Ranma después de unos segundos. Ni siquiera se sonrojo al ver que la parte superior del uniforme de Hakufu había desaparecido durante la pelea.

"Ah, sí, supongo, ese era un sujeto muy desagradable y… espera ¡Koukin! ¿Y si lo atacaron también? ¡Hay que ayudarlo!" Hakufu intentó correr, pero estaba muy lesionada y débil como para hacerlo.

Ranma sin decir nada tomó a Hakufu en brazos y fue al patio donde sentía que había más personas.

Koukin estaba peleando contra varios estudiantes, pero eran demasiados y tarde o temprano terminaría por cansarse.

"Hakufu" llamó Ranma.

"Uh ¿sí?"

"Te voy a dejar en uno de los salones, cuando termine de ayudar a Koukin iré por ti" dijo Ranma, más como una orden que cualquier otro cosa.

"E-está bien"

Ranma dejó a Hakufu y luego fue con Koukin. En unos cuantos segundos todos los otros estudiantes habían sido derrotados por Ranma.

"R-Ranma-san" jadeó con cansancio Koukin "Gracias"

_Últimamente me dicen mucho eso_ "No hay de que" dijo Ranma.

"Hakufu ella-"

"Tranquilo, ella ya está a salvo" Ranma tranquilizó al muchacho.

"Oh, me alegro"

Ranma se agachó y tomó una de las camisas de uno de los estudiantes caídos, la rompió e hizo una venga improvisada.

"No te muevas"

Ranma empezó a envolver la venda en la cabeza de Koukin.

"Eso debería parar el sangrado por ahora"

"Gracias de nuevo"

"Ahora no hay tiempo de eso" pero Ranma vio que Koukin ya se había desmayado "que remedio" Ranma cargó a Koukin en su espalda y fue en busca de Hakufu.

Sin embargo, al llegar al lugar solo vio a Ryomou y Hakufu combatiendo y era obvio que la lucha era unilateral a favor de Ryomou a pesar de que Hakufu se siguiera levantando después de cada caída. Hakufu estaba herida, lo único que la mantenía en pie era la adrenalina de la batalla, pero a este paso, ella sufriría mucho daño.

_¿Cómo una chica tan torpe e inocente puede tener tal tenacidad? _Se preguntaba mentalmente Ranma _Koukin, él estaba peleando allá afuera para protegerla, no voy a dejar que le hayan dado una paliza en vano_

"Basta Ryomou" dijo Ranma "Ella está herida"

"Ranma… es la segunda vez que interfieres, pero esta vez no voy a parar"

"Ranma, yo puedo manejar esto" dijo Hakufu a pesar de sus evidentes heridas.

Ranma se acercó a Hakufu y con un ligero golpe en el cuello la dejó inconsciente.

"Bien, Ryomou, si quieres llegar a ella, deberás pasar sobre mí" dijo Ranma con una mirada fría.

Ryomou se preparaba para atacar, pero había una sensación que le impedía hacerlo. Esa era la misma sensación que tiene una persona normal al enfrentarse a una serpiente venenosa.

Ryomou relajó su postura.

"Supongo, que… está herida, la enfrentaré cuando se recupere" dijo Ryomou cerrando su único ojo visible y yéndose del sitio tranquilamente.

"Gracias" esta vez fue Ranma quien lo dijo, por primera vez en seis meses.

Ryomou volteó a verlo "No hay de que" y soltó una diminuta sonrisa.

_Maldita ironía _pensó Ranma mientras cargaba a Hakufu en sus brazos y a Koukin en su espalda y los trasladaba a un hospital

En el fondo, Sajo observaba como su plan fracasaba olímpicamente.

…

Notas del autor: Vale, no se sorprendan de que por una vez no tardé en actualizar, digamos que estaba inspirado, de hecho, todo este capítulo salió de tan solo los dos primeros episodios de anime, modificados con la presencia de Ranma claro.

¿Reviews por favor?


	3. Las cosas se complican más

Notas del autor: bien, solo debo decir que quiero que me disculpen por las faltas de ortografía, reviso para ver si hay, pero aun así siempre se van algunas. Ya saben, no poseo ni Ranma ½ ni Ikki Tousen, no me demanden.

La leyenda de Ranma.

_Casa de Koukin…_

_5:30 am_

Koukin abría los ojos lentamente, acostumbrándose a la luz de la habitación, la cual después de unos pudo reconocer como suya, al voltear a la derecha vio a su tía sentada tomando una taza de té mientras lo veía.

"Oh, qué bueno que has despertado Koukin-kun" dijo Goei sonriendo.

"Eh, si…" Koukin empezó a recordar lo ocurrido antes de desmayarse "¡Hakufu! Tía ¿Hakufu está bien?"

"No te preocupes Koukin-kun, ella está descansando en su habitación, pero, si no es mucho pedir, quisiera saber que ocurrió para que ambos fuesen llevados al hospital" dijo Goei sin dejar de sonreír y beber té.

"¿Estábamos en el hospital?"

"Si, cuando pregunté me dijeron que un joven de camisa negra y una coleta los había llevado ahí para que los atendieran" respondió Goei.

"Ranma-san… él nos llevó ahí"

"… ¿Ranma?" preguntó Goei entrecerrando los ojos al reconocer el nombre "Dime sobre el por favor, Koukin-kun"

"¿Ah? Pues, él es un nuevo estudiante de Nanyo, cuando Hakufu llegó a la escuela él la salvó de Gakushu, uno de los cuatro devas, ayer volvieron a intentar atacar a Hakufu, pero Ranma la volvió a salvar"

"¿Y porque no estabas con ella Koukin-kun?" preguntó Goei curiosa.

"Es que sabían que iba a intentar protegerla, así que enviaron a todos los guerreros de Nanyo a atacarme, de uno en uno no eran mucho, pero eran demasiados, cuando iba a perder… Ranma me salvó, eso es todo lo que sé"

"Vaya, por lo que se ve, él es muy fuerte"

"Lo es, venció a Gakushu con una sola mano y acabó con todos los de Nanyo que me atacaban en no más de diez segundos… también es muy veloz, pudo ir a la cafetería y comprar todos los rollitos antes de que Hakufu y yo pudiéramos recorrer siquiera la mitad del camino" dijo Koukin abatido.

"Hmm, es un buen guerrero…"

"No tía, él no es un guerrero, no tiene Magatama"

Goei lucía consternada.

"¿Hakufu está herida?" preguntó Koukin cambiando de tema.

"No, solo tiene unos cuantos golpes"

"¿Cómo supiste que estábamos en el hospital tía?"

"Al parecer Ranma les dijo a los médicos sus nombres, solo fue cuestión de buscar en un directorio y hallar el número de la casa"

"Bien, creo que dormiré un poco más tía"

"Descansa Koukin-kun" sonrió Goei mientras salía de la habitación.

"No es un guerrero ¿eh?" susurró Goei mientras veía el cielo oscuro "no sé qué pensar de eso, pero si ha salvado a Hakufu ya dos veces en dos días… ¡Tal vez tenga yerno!"

Goei rio entre feliz y oscuramente.

_Apartamento de Ranma…_

Ranma se estremeció violentamente en su sueño.

_Casa de Koukin…_

_Ocho horas después…_

Koukin era un joven preocupado.

Habiendo hablado con su tía Goei hace ya cuatro horas después de haberse despertado, no había visto ni oído a Hakufu, lo cual en sí era preocupante ya que la chica solía ser ruidosa ¿Y si estaba deprimida por haber perdido un combate o algo así? No había comido nada, así que Koukin se dirigió a la habitación de Hakufu para llevarle en almuerzo.

"Hakufu" llamó Koukin "Oye, Hakufu" Koukin abrió la puerta con el pie y se sentó frente a la colchoneta "Hakufu, lo que pasó ayer… , espera, bueno ayer… um… ¿estás bien?" preguntó Koukin al no saber qué había pasado ayer ya que había estado inconsciente. "oye Hakufu"

Cual no fue la sorpresa de Koukin al ver la cabeza de su prima desprenderse de su cuerpo.

Koukin vio que solo era un muñeco. La casa estaba silenciosa... lo cual solo significaba que Hakufu había salido a la calle, lo más probable es que haya ido a buscar a Ranma.

Koukin agradecía que fuera fin de semana como tomaba sus llaves y se preparaba para ir a buscar a su prima.

"Koukin-kun ¿A dónde vas?" preguntó Goei al ver que Koukin se preparaba para salir.

"Ah… olvide algo en el instituto" mintió Koukin.

"Oh, bien entonces ve" respondió su tía "por cierto ¿Hakufu no se ha levantado?"

"Eh… no, ella quiere quedarse en cama todo el día"

"Pero no ha almorzado…"

"Dijo que no quería comer nada"

"Oh, pero debe comer algo, iré a verla…"

"¡No!... digo… ella dijo que no podía comer nada, porque ya se ha acabado el almuerzo, creo que deberías dejarla dormir"

"Oh, está bien entonces"

Y así Koukin salió.

_Calles de Kanto…_

Ranma era feliz a pesar de que su cara solo denotase seriedad. Estaba comiendo una hamburguesa de doble carne, doble queso, pepinillos, tomate, lechuga, cebolla, mostaza, cátsup y tocino ¿Quién so sería feliz con algo así?

Había decidido comer fuera ese día y aprovechando sus recursos no muy dignamente ganados fue a una hamburguesería y había pedido esa belleza para llevar. La camarera se le quedó viendo más de lo que debería, pero Ranma solo la había ignorado y ahí estaba, paseando por las calles mientras comía aquella comida equivalente a comer un borrego pequeño.

"¿Hmm?" Ranma animó un poco su oído al percibir una voz conocida.

"Me muero de hambre…" decía Hakufu mientras caminaba del otro lado de la calle.

Luego, dos tipos se acercaron a Hakufu, Ranma, pensando que podrían estar ahí para atacarla se acercó para poder oír mejor.

"Hola" dijo uno de ellos.

"Oye, ¿estás sola? Estas sola ¿verdad?" preguntó el otro.

Ranma lo sabía con solo verlos. Lo sabía por experiencia ya que él se convertía en mujer, en una hermosa mujer. De solo ver las caras de lujuria de esos dos hizo que Ranma quisiera vomitar su hamburguesa del asco y la repulsión que le causaban. Era obvio ya que no la miraban a los ojos, ni a la cara, pero si a sus pechos.

"Eh, vamos a dar una vuelta por ahí" dijo uno.

"¿Y si-" la frase del otro se cortó por un grito de Hakufu.

"¡Ranma!" gritó Hakufu al verlo a unos metros delante de ella, más aún, al ver lo que estaba comiendo.

"… Hakufu" dijo Ranma secamente.

"Oye, oye ¿me das un poco de tu hamburguesa? ¿Sí? ¿Sí? ¿Sí? ¿Por favor?" suplicó Hakufu con ojos grandes, mientras los dos sujetos fulminaban con la mirada a Ranma.

"Oye, la vimos primero" dijo uno de ellos.

"Es cierto, mejor vete de aquí si no quieres que te lastimemos" dijo el otro.

"Hmm" Ranma le dio su hamburguesa a Hakufu, la cual la empezó a devorar, luego, se volvió a los dos idiotas y estampó su puño en la cara de uno, lo cual lo mandó a volar diez cuadras hacia atrás hasta que se estrelló contra un edificio, Ranma se dirigió al que quedaba "Corre, hombrecillo, corre" y con eso el otro huyó despavorido mientras se orinaba en sus pantalones.

Hakufu no se dio cuenta de nada pues estaba comiendo.

"¿Um? ¿Y los dos sujetos raros de hace un momento?" preguntó Hakufu acabando la hamburguesa.

"… dijeron que tenían asuntos pendientes" respondió Ranma secamente mientras veía pasar una ambulancia en dirección a donde mandó al primer sujeto.

"Oh, bueno, gracias por la comida… rayos aún tengo hambre" dijo Hakufu agarrándose el estómago.

Ranma también tenía hambre. Esta podría ser una oportunidad para saber más de Toutaku.

"… Hmp… oye… bueno, yo… yo también tengo hambre, uh ¿Qué tal si vamos por algo de comer? Um… yo pago" dijo Ranma, no muy seguro de cómo debería transmitir el mensaje.

Hakufu no notó su indecisión.

"¿de veras?" Ranma asintió "¡SI! Vamos ¡vamos Ranma!" dijo Hakufu tomando a Ranma de la mano y arrastrándolo. Ranma sin saber muy bien que decir solo se dejó hacer, intentando conservar su dignidad.

Después, Ranma fue capaz de convencer a Hakufu de no arrastrarlo e iban caminando tranquilamente. Ranma sintió que su instinto le llamaba y se volvió a mirar al techo de un edificio, donde había una figura de una chica, observándolos. Ranma entrecerró los ojos pero no hizo nada más y siguió caminando.

Llegaron a una pizzería y ordenaron una pizza familiar. La nueva actitud de Ranma no menguaba su apetito, lo único que cambió era que comía decente e incluso elegantemente, inclusive si se trataba de una pizza.

"¡Está deliciosa!" exclamó Hakufu tras comer un trozo de la pizza.

"Um… si" a Ranma también le gustó, pero no había venido a hablar de comida "así que… Hakufu, te acabas de mudar aquí ¿no?" la chica asintió mientras comía "uh, bueno, tú tienes un Magatama, así que me preguntaba si tu sabrías algo acerca de los guerreros y de un tal… Toutaku"

Hakufu había terminado de comer otro pedazo de pizza "¿Uh?, si, bueno, sé un poco de eso" y luego volvió a tomar otro pedazo.

"Uh… ¿puedes contarme?"

"¿para qué?"

_Esta niña hace muchas preguntas…_"Solo tengo curiosidad" dijo Ranma.

"Bueno… no sé mucho de los guerreros, solo que hay cuatro devas en Nanyo y son los peleadores más fuertes de la escuela, aparte de eso está Toutaku, Koukin me ha hablado de él, dijo que Toutaku es quien dirige al instituto Rakuyou, muchos institutos de los alrededores fueron destruidos y obligados a obedecerles todo por culpa de Toutaku, los que estaban en su contra se le han estado uniendo, entre esas escuelas está Nanyo también" explicó Hakufu con un dedo debajo de su barbilla.

_Esto no me agrada en lo más mínimo…_ pensaba Ranma cautelosamente "Ya veo" dijo Ranma pensativo con la cabeza apoyada entre sus manos.

"Si, por lo que sé es muy fuerte, quisiera pelear con él" confesó Hakufu alegremente mientras seguía comiendo.

Ranma casi se atraganta.

_¿Es tonta? Ni siquiera pudo contra Ryomou, no hay modo en que pueda enfrentarse a Toutaku_ pensaba Ranma sorprendido _aun así, supongo que es valiente de su parte, pero la situación empeora, no solo está Toutaku, sino que también está Enjutsu, para colmo Enjutsu dirige nuestra escuela… además de que también está Saji… él no me inspira confianza, diablos, necesito más información, aunque con esto ya me puedo dar una idea general del panorama en que estamos, intentaré que Hakufu no muera como tiene planeado Enjutsu, pero no puedo decir lo mismo de Saji o Toutaku, solo esperó que Ryomou no esté en esto también, no quisiera hacerle daño._

"Y uh, ¿no sabes más?" preguntó Ranma.

"No, lo siento, todo me lo ha contado Koukin, no sé nada que él no me haya dicho"

_Diablos, debí hablar con Koukin, pero supongo que la información de Hakufu ya es ganancia_ pensó Ranma, luego vio que ya no había pizza "Bueno, creo que es hora de irnos, si quieres puedo acompañarte a tu casa" dijo Ranma seriamente con cortesía, pero secretamente esperando que hubiera alguien que los atacara.

"Um, está bien"

"Vámonos"

Iban caminando en un silencio cómodo, hasta que Hakufu decidió preguntar algo.

"Oye, ¿Dónde aprendiste a pelear así?"

"… mi… padre me enseñó, pero mi estilo de pelea lo creé yo"

"Oh, debe ser duro crear un estilo propio ¿no? ¿Crees que yo podría hacer uno propio?"

_Ni en mil años _"Tal vez" respondió Ranma.

"¿En serio?" preguntó emocionada Hakufu.

Ranma asintió.

Iban pasando por un puente, cuando vieron una pelea llevándose a cabo debajo de él, eran muchos contra uno solo, Ranma lo pensó una injusticia, pero todos los del montón eran prácticamente novatos, mientras que a quien atacaban era bastante bueno, no como él claro, ni siquiera como Ryomou, pero bueno.

El tipo estaba gritando algo sobre lo básico cuando Ranma vio que Hakufu se iba dispuesta a unirse a la pelea, Ranma se planteó detenerla por un momento, pero no lo hizo, ya que calculaba que ella tenía la suficiente fuerza para defenderse de esos sujetos. De hecho, Hakufu llegó a tiempo para salvar a aquel sujeto de ser apuñalado.

Ranma decidió ver.

"¿Tú también eres de la academia Kyoshou?" preguntó uno de los muchos adversarios de Hakufu.

"Si es así ¡No nos contendremos!" dijo otro.

"No sé quién seas pero gracias" dijo aquel sujeto que había salvado Hakufu.

Así entre los dos, empezaron a derrotar a todos los guerreros que venían contra ellos, Ranma se vio ligeramente tentado a unirse, pero los adversarios eran tan débiles que no valían la pena… hasta que uno de ellos atrapó a Hakufu y otro con una navaja rompió en escote del vestido de Hakufu.

_Acosadores_ pensó Ranma como su instinto asesino se despertó. Su instinto de matar siempre despertaba con asesinos y violadores. Ranma corrió hasta Hakufu y se puso delante de ella.

"¿Quién demonios eres tú?" preguntó el de la navaja.

"¿Esas son tus últimas palabras? Muy bien" acto seguido, Ranma tomó al hombre del cuello y con deliberada crueldad le rompió el cuello. Dejó caer su cuerpo sin vida al lado mientras miraba fríamente a los demás.

"B-bastardo" tartamudeó el que tenía prisionera a Hakufu mientras la soltaba y se lanzaba en contra de Ranma.

"**Kaze no Oni (1)"**

Segundos después, los miembros de aquel sujeto salieron disparados por todas partes junto con un gran derramamiento de sangre.

Ranma se limpió un poco de sangre que había caído en su cara "¿Quién sigue?" preguntó fríamente.

Todos se echaron a correr, algunos vomitando su almuerzo, otros orinando sus pantalones, pero todos gritando de terror.

Hakufu estaba en shock.

"Hmm, los voy a dejar ir vivos, pero un poco traumados" dijo Ranma mientras sonreía fríamente "**Akumu (2)"**

Después de unos segundos, gritos de agonía y desesperación surgieron de la dirección donde habían corrido.

Ranma vio que Hakufu aún estaba en shock, por lo que se dirigió al sujeto que habían salvado.

"… ¿Estas bien?"

"Uh… si" respondió al fin, mirando a Ranma con algo de miedo, pero también con respeto y algo de curiosidad. "¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

"… me llamo Ranma, Ranma Kuraitsuki, oh, esa es Hakufu ahí" dijo Ranma señalando a Hakufu que seguía en shock.

"Bien, creo que ya me voy" dijo sin titubear pero con un tono de urgencia el extraño, después de todo, Ranma acababa de asesinar a dos personas a sangre fría. Ni siquiera quiso quedarse a reconstruir la calle como normalmente hacía.

"Espera"

El extraño se quedó de piedra al escuchar la voz de Ranma llamarlo. Un sudor frío lo recorrió.

"¿Cuál es tu nombre? Es de mala educación preguntar un nombre y no dar el propio"

El extraño dio un suspiro de alivio "Kakouton Genjou, de la academia Kyoshou, pero todos me dicen Ton-chan"

"Hakufu y yo somos de Nanyo, por cierto, quisiera pedirte un favor" dijo Ranma.

"¿un favor?" a pesar de su miedo no pudo contener su curiosidad.

"Si, no le digas a nadie de esto"

Kakouton asintió y se preparó para irse, ya luego regresaría a arreglar la calle.

"Ton-chan" llamó Ranma otra vez, haciendo que se detuviera "no suelo hacer esto… los viste, ellos tenían intención de matar, pero cuando intentaron abusar de Hakufu fue la gota que derramó el vaso"

Kakouton asintió, sintiendo menos miedo y relajándose. Después se marchó del lugar.

Momentos después, Hakufu salió de su trance.

(Nota: antes de seguir quiero decir que no sé si su nombre es Kakouton o Genjou, pero lo estoy manejando como Kakouton, de todos modos no es muy importante)

"¿Por qué lo hiciste?" gritó Hakufu en una mezcla de confusión e ira "Si, soy tonta, pero hasta yo sé que eso estaba mal ¿Por qué los mataste?" preguntó con ojos acuosos, pero aun furiosa.

"Y-yo yo" Ranma no esperaba ese desplante de furia. No sabía qué hacer, además de que las lágrimas retenidas en los ojos de Hakufu le desarmaron por completo.

"¡¿Por qué?!" insistió Hakufu otra vez después de unos momentos, pero eso fue suficiente para que Ranma se recuperara parcialmente.

"No lo entiendes, ¿es que acaso no lo viste? Esos sujetos estaban listos para matar, por dios, ve los hechos, tenían una navaja en tu pecho, un movimiento en falso y serías tú el cadáver en el suelo, además era obvio que querían abusar de ti…" la expresión de Ranma se volvió triste "personas como ellos no merecen vivir, esa clase de personas son de las que matan por su conveniencia, muchas veces sin distinguir edad o género, si ellos tienen la oportunidad de acabar contigo no se van a tentar el corazón. Así no tengo porque tentarme el mío con ellos" en la última frase la mirada de Ranma se volvió a endurecer.

"… supongo" cedió un poco Hakufu al considerar que ellos podrían matar a su madre o a su primo Koukin "pero aun así estuvo mal, pudiste entregarlos a la policía"

"Número uno: no estoy en muy buenos términos con la policía, numero dos: incluso si los entrego a la policía serán liberados al poco tiempo, piensa Hakufu, las siete escuelas de Kanto son institutos y academias privadas ¿no?" Hakufu asintió "una escuela privada es signo de dinero, en la sociedad, el dinero es poder, así, ellos no estarían ni un día en prisión antes de que sus familiares o amigos los sacaran de ahí"

"Bueno… creo que tienes razón, pero aun así estuvo mal" Hakufu era terca, pero estaba en lo cierto.

"Tienes razón" dijo Ranma "nunca dije que era una buena persona"

Hakufu y Ranma se dirigieron a casa de Koukin una vez más cuando las sirenas de las patrullas empezaron a sonar. Pasaron algunos minutos en silencio, hasta que Hakufu volvió a hablar.

"Ranma… tal vez sea tonta o torpe, y por eso, probablemente lo que diré no signifique mucho, pero incluso si no eres una buena persona, tampoco eres una mala persona" dijo Hakufu mientras volteaba a ver a Ranma y sonreía "Aquí es Ranma, hasta luego y gracias una vez más por la comida" dijo Hakufu corriendo a su casa.

Ranma se quedó ahí casi veinte minutos más.

_¿N-no cree que soy una mala persona? ¿E-está loca o qué? ¡Acabo de matar a dos sujetos a sangre fría justo frente a sus ojos y cree que no soy una mala persona! Pero… se veía sincera…_ Ranma no pudo evitarlo, pero una risilla se escapó de sus labios para luego susurrar: "Hakufu Sonsaku… estás loca, pero eres una loca de buen corazón"

Ranma estaba muy intrigado con esa chica. Cada vez lo sorprendía más. Al recordar su reacción, el respeto de Ranma a Hakufu creció aún más al ver la reacción de la chica cuando había matado a esos dos. Si, definitivamente ella era todo un caso, uno especial.

Ranma echó una última mirada a la puerta de la casa y luego se fue de ahí, con una muy pequeña sonrisa en los labios, imperceptible a simple vista.

_Al día siguiente…_

_Dulcería y heladería…_

Ranma en su forma femenina (a la cual me referiré como Ranma-chan) estaba sentada comiendo un rico helado, había decidido que el no haber comido uno en seis meses era mucho tiempo y por eso decidió ir a recuperar el tiempo perdido. Aunque Ranma ya no era machista como antes, aun así le gustaba ir a lugares así en su forma femenina. Vestía un pantalón negro cómodo y una camisa sin mangas color blanco. Ranma-chan iba a por su cuarto helado cuando vio a Koukin y Gakushu entrando al lugar. Ranma –chan discretamente se trasladó a una mesa más cercana para oír su conversación.

"Me gustan los dulces" dijo Gakushu seriamente mientras comía de su pastel. A Ranma-chan le pareció gracioso que un sujeto tan grande y musculoso como Gakushu fuera amante de los dulces.

"Y-ya veo. Si te gustan los dulces no es raro verte por aquí" tartamudeó Koukin nervioso. "disculpa pero ¿Qué quieres de mí?" preguntó por fin.

"Sonsaku"

"¿Hakufu? ¿Hizo algo Hakufu que…?"

"Ella es el objetivo del instituto Rakuyou"

Ranma-chan entrecerró los ojos mientras bebía su malteada.

"¿Qué? Pero si acaban de trasladarla aquí…" dijo Koukin sorprendido. "¿Por qué es un objetivo?"

"Parece que se metió en líos junto con Kakouton de Kyoshou" respondió Gakushu.

"¿Se alió con Kyoshou? ¿Hakufu hizo eso?" preguntó Koukin.

"Es imposible que lo supieras" contestó Gakushu mientras indicaba a una camarera que le trajera un helado.

"Parece que algo ocurrió, pero ¿Por qué Hakufu se aliaría con un guerrero de Kyoshou?" preguntó Koukin.

"Precisamente quería preguntarte lo mismo"

Ranma-chan suspiró. Ella (aunque realmente era un él) sabía el porqué.

"Lo siento" dijo Koukin.

"No pasa nada" contestó Gakushu "De todas formas, es verdad que Hakufu y un chico de Kyoshou pelearon con estudiantes de Rakuyou, pero hay más, se encontraron dos cadáveres, uno despedazado y otro con el cuello roto, Hakufu no tiene la habilidad para hacer eso y dudo que Kakouton lo hiciera ¿conoces a alguien que pudo haber hecho esto? O ¿si había alguien más con Hakufu el día de ayer?"

"No, lo siento" dijo Koukin consternado.

"Bueno, eso es preocupación para después, lo que importa ahora es que Hakufu y un chico de Kyoshou pelearon contra Rakuyou"

"Ya veo" respondió Koukin.

"Este no es sólo un problema de Hakufu, la academia Kyoshou está al frente del movimiento anti-Toutaku" explicó Gakushu.

"Ahora deben pensar que nuestro instituto se ha aliado con Kyoshou, para hacer saber a todo el mundo que apoyamos el movimiento anti-Toutaku" concluyó Koukin.

"Estoy seguro que ahora Toutaku intentará aplastarnos junto a Hakufu" dijo Gakushu con un tinte de preocupación en su voz.

"¡Lo siento! Es muy tonta…" se disculpaba Koukin.

"Bueno, no comento nada sobre eso" dijo Gakushu. "pero es verdad que ahora Nanyo o sea nosotros, pertenecemos al movimiento anti-Toutaku, nos había atacado tarde o temprano"

Ranma-chan terminó su helado y salió de ahí. La situación se complicaba mucho más de lo que esperaba.

Fue a su apartamento y salió de ahí en su forma masculina y con su camisa negra, llevaba su Katana también. Fue a casa de Hakufu para ver si había alguien cerca para atacar.

Justo cuando iba a llegar, vio a Hakufu yendo en su dirección a gran velocidad sobre una bicicleta. Ranma actuó por reflejo y pateó la llanta delantera antes de que la bicicleta pudiese chocar con él, lamentablemente eso mandó a Hakufu por los aires, Ranma suspiró antes de saltar y atraparla.

"Oh, hola Ranma" saludó Hakufu "Ranma, Koukin está en problemas, intenté llamarlo pero al parecer unos estudiantes del instituto Youshuu lo tienen capturado ¡Hay que ayudarlo!" dijo Hakufu preocupada, Ranma asintió, pero cuando Hakufu volteó a ver la bicicleta… "¡No!" gritó con angustia Hakufu al ver la bicicleta destrozada.

"Ahora hay cosas más importantes, luego repondré la bicicleta" dijo Ranma mientras tomaba a Hakufu en sus brazos y empezaba a saltar entre los edificios "señala la dirección"

"Es por ahí" Hakufu señaló un lugar "Wow, vamos más rápido que en bicicleta, no, hay autos más lentos que nosotros, no sabía que podía hacer esto Ranma" decía emocionada Hakufu "¿Cómo lo haces?"

"… mucho entrenamiento"

"¿Crees que yo también pueda hacerlo?"

"Tal vez si entrenas lo suficiente" respondió Ranma

Después de unos momentos, llegaron al lugar. Era un sitio donde abandonaban autos, una especie de basurero.

"¡Koukin!" gritó Hakufu

Koukin al parecer estaba peleando con un sujeto, era alto, de piel oscura, tenía lentes oscuros y ropa holgada.

Koukin aprovechó el descuido de su oponente para darle un golpe, pero su adversario también lo golpeó en el estómago.

Segundos después, un lente del oponente de Koukin se rompió, al mismo tiempo que Koukin cayó al suelo, escupiendo sangre y con un intenso dolor.

"Koukin" exclamó preocupada Hakufu al verlo en ese estado.

"Llama a una ambulancia" dijo aquel peleador que había golpeado a Koukin, mientras se retiraba.

"¿A dónde vas?" preguntó otro de los que estaban ahí, tenía una camisa amarilla y un sombrero.

"A pesar de que solo fueran las gafas de sol, ese chico me golpeó. Nos vamos" dijo

"¡Espera!" gritó Hakufu "¿Cómo te atreves? ¿Cómo te atreves a hacerle esto a Koukin?" decía con furia "¡No te perdonaré!" dijo como destellos de lágrimas aparecían en los ojos de Hakufu.

"Detente" dijo otra vez aquel hombre de piel morena que golpeó a Koukin "Ese chico arriesgó su vida por ti… para protegerte"

"No lo hagas Hakufu" dijo débilmente Koukin mientras se levantaba.

"Koukin…" susurró Hakufu.

"¿Eres capaz de levantarte después de recibir ese puñetazo?" preguntó Taishiji.

Hakufu vio que había bajado la guardia y saltó para atacarlo, pero él pudo esquivar sin problemas.

"¿Ni siquiera tienes en cuenta la distancia? Vaya principiante…" dijo Taishiji.

_Él tiene razón, Hakufu, fue un error atacar así_ pensó Ranma.

Hakufu empezó a golpearlo con furia, Taishiji no se movía para esquivar, pero parecía que los golpes de Hakufu no eran nada para él y simplemente se mantuvo en la misma posición, hasta que por fin, él también la golpeó, el puñetazo la mandó a volar varios metros atrás y estrellarse contra un auto.

"Horrible. Esperaba algo más de una petición de Toutaku" dijo Taishiji dándose la vuelta para irse.

"¡Espera!" dijo Hakufu incorporándose.

"Es inútil, recibiste el mismo puñetazo que ese chico, él es, de lejos, mucho más fuerte que tú, y yo soy cien veces más fuerte que él, no puedes ni levantarte" dijo Taishiji.

Pero a pesar de eso, después de unos momentos, Hakufu pudo levantarse completamente. Susurros de asombro y admiración se oían alrededor de los combatientes que estaban ahí por orden de Toutaku.

" 'Devuelve lo que te han dado' ese es el lema de mi familia" dijo Hakufu, de pie pero aun agarrando su estómago.

Hakufu intentó golpearlo de nuevo, pero Ranma intervino por primera vez.

"¡Alto Hakufu!" dijo con voz dura.

"A-ah Ranma ¿Qué pasa?"

"Dime ¿a qué vinimos aquí?"

"Pues vinimos por Koukin…"

"Así es, ya está aquí, sano y salvo, ahora vámonos" ordenó Ranma.

"¡Pero ese sujeto golpeó a Koukin!"

"Pero no hizo nada más y ahora se está retirando"

"Pero-" Hakufu intentó replicar.

"Si él hubiera querido ya habría matado a Koukin" soltó Ranma al fin. Se hizo un profundo silencio en el lugar.

Sin dar tiempo a Hakufu para responder, Ranma tomó a Hakufu y Koukin con él y se fue de ahí. Los llevó a su casa, para fortuna de Ranma, Goei no se encontraba en ese momento. Luego llevó a Koukin a su habitación (obviamente Koukin le indicó cual era y donde estaba) ahí le dio unos pastillas para el dolor y le puso unos curitas sobre unos cortes que tenía.

"Debes tener más cuidado Koukin, salir lastimado se te está volviendo costumbre" dijo Ranma.

"No era así antes de la llegada de Hakufu" dijo Koukin con algo de humor "… como sea, supongo que nos salvaste otra vez ¿no?... gracias" dijo agradecido.

"No hay problema, pero…"

"Pero ¿Qué?"

"No es nada, descansa"

Y así Ranma volvió a la sala de estar donde estaba Hakufu esperándolo.

"Ranma ¿Koukin está bien?"

"Él está bien" dijo Ranma seriamente "Lo preocupante eres tú"

"¿Yo?"

"Si" el tono grave de Ranma hizo que Hakufu se pusiera seria también "¿sabes porque ha pasado esto?"

"N-no, la verdad no" contestó Hakufu.

"Rakuyou, en específico, Toutaku quiere deshacerse de ti y de Nanyo"

"¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué?"

"No estoy realmente muy seguro, pero… ¿recuerdas a Kakouton?" Hakufu asintió "él es de la academia Kyoshou, esa escuela encabeza el movimiento anti-Toutaku, los estudiantes con los que peleaste ayer y los dos que maté eran estudiantes de Rakuyou, ahora Toutaku piensa que estamos aliados con Kyoshou y estamos en su lista para eliminar, no serviría de nada intentar convencerlo de que no es así, ya que de cualquier modo nos atacaría tarde o temprano, las personas que acabamos de enfrentar son de la academia Youshuu, una de las escuelas que están bajo órdenes de Rakuyou, es obvio que Toutaku los envió para acabar contigo, pero al parecer se les ocurrió secuestrar a Koukin para atraerte también y eliminarte" terminó de explicar Ranma.

"Quieres decir que… esos de ahí ¿Estaban en realidad detrás de mí?" preguntó Hakufu.

"Si, pero también yo estoy en la mira al parecer" dijo Ranma. "Hakufu, utilizaron a Koukin para llegar a ti, ¿Quién nos asegura que no lo volverán a usar, o a tu madre, o a alguien más?"

Hakufu se quedó pensativa.

"Te recomendaría, que al menos por un tiempo, te distanciaras de Koukin, para sacarlo de peligro, el intenta protegerte, pero él solo no puede contra todos al servicio de Toutaku" le dijo Ranma.

"Pero él no está solo, también estamos tu y yo" le respondió Hakufu.

"Hakufu…" Ranma se preguntaba desde cuando la chica se tomaba esas libertades con él "tú y yo tenemos también a personas detrás de nuestras cabezas…"

"Pero tú eres muy fuerte, mientras contemos contigo todo estará bien" dijo Hakufu muy segura.

Ranma no pudo inflar un poco su orgullo.

"Puede que sea así, pero… no siempre voy a estar ahí, no van tras Koukin, ellos vienen por ti"

"Entonces ¿Qué puedo hacer?" dijo Hakufu algo desesperada.

"…" Ranma murmuró algo entre dientes.

"¿Qué?"

"…" el murmullo se oyó más fuerte, pero no más claro.

"¡¿Qué?!"

"¡Qué si quieres te puedo ayudar a entrenar!" respondió Ranma perdiendo la paciencia.

Un rubor apareció en las mejillas de Hakufu.

"¿L-lo dices en serio?" preguntó tiernamente.

"U-uh, si" respondió nervioso y confuso Ranma, pero en su rostro solo había una pequeña mueca nada más que denotara su incomodidad.

"¡Sí!"

"¿En qué me he metido?" susurró Ranma mientras Hakufu bailaba de felicidad.

Después de unos momentos, Hakufu paró y miró a Ranma con algo de seriedad.

"Oye, tengo una pregunta"

"… ¿sí?" dijo Ranma con cierto cansancio en su voz.

"Cuando enfrentamos a esos estudiantes de Rakuyou escuché que gritaron cuando ya habían escapado ¿sabes que les pasó?"

"Esa fue una de mis técnicas, con mi energía puedo proyectar una ilusión a los ojos de los demás y hacerlos vivir sus peores pesadillas" respondió Ranma fríamente, pero con cierto orgullo en su voz.

"Oh… ¿Y voy a poder hacer eso?"

"¿Uh?" Ranma no podía creer que en verdad Hakufu quisiera aprender eso "… supongo"

Hakufu volvió a celebrar.

"Una vez más… en que me he metido" Ranma volvió a susurrar, pero con más desesperación.

_Media hora después…_

Ranma caminaba una vez más por las calles de Kanto. Una vez que había hecho los arreglos con Hakufu para su entrenamiento Ranma se había ido del lugar lo más rápido que pudo cuando Hakufu empezó a bailar sobre la mesa.

La verdad era que Ranma estaba buscando a Taishiji, él lo había visto pelear y al parecer era uno de los mejores de por ahí, él podría ser capaz de ser un reto y sobrevivir a una pelea con él.

Ranma estaba vagando por unos callejones cuando lo encontró.

"Parece que me buscabas" afirmó Taishiji en una postura relajada.

"Hmp, no entremos en detalles, quiero pelear contigo, vi que eras un gran combatiente" respondió Ranma cortantemente.

"Soy uno de los cinco mejores de Kanto" contestó sonriendo "para serte sincero también te buscaba, Ranma Kuraitsuki, no hace mucho que llegaste y te estás convirtiendo en toda una personalidad, a pesar que no te he visto en batalla, sé por tus movimientos que eres un luchador experimentado, así pues, también quiero pelear contigo"

"Que así sea"

Ninguno de los dos volvió a hablar. Taishiji corrió hacia Ranma y le dio un puñetazo en la cara, pero el rostro de Ranma no se movió ni un centímetro.

"I-imposible, este golpe es mucho más fuerte que los que les di a Sonsaku y Shuuyu" decía consternado.

"Heh" _maldición, golpea más fuerte de lo que pensaba, casi como Ryoga, pero mi resistencia es mucho mayor que antes, solo recibí su golpe para probar su fuerza_.

Después de eso Taishiji se la pasó descargando golpes relámpago a Ranma, el cual, solo esquivaba o desviaba los ataques sin sufrir daño, también tiraba uno que otro golpe y patada a Taishiji haciéndole perder el equilibrio y desestabilizarse. Si alguien los viera pelear, diría que solo ve borrones debido a la velocidad.

Después de unos minutos lucha Ranma fue capaz de derribar a Taishiji con un golpe en la cara.

"Buen combate" dijo Taishiji levantándose.

"… igualmente"

"¿Ya acabaron?" preguntó una desagradable voz.

Era el sujeto de camisa amarilla y sombrero de antes.

"Porque estoy aquí para acabar con ambos, nada personal, solo sigo órdenes" dijo sacando un cuchillo.

Los ojos de Ranma brillaron peligrosamente.

Antes de que el sujeto pudiera parpadear, Ranma había tomado su Katana y se dirigía a él a una velocidad que haría que un jet se pusiera verde de envidia. Un solo corte. Un corte limpio. Ranma guardó su Katana y se dispuso a irse. "Hasta luego Taishiji-san"

Taishiji solo asintió en reconocimiento mientras veía el profundo corte en la garganta de su excompañero.

"Increíble…" susurró al aire mientras hacía una nota mental para intentar mantenerse fuera del camino de Ranma Kuraitsuki.

_A unas calles de ahí…_

Ranma caminaba tranquilo. Ni siquiera un poco consternado de que acababa de matar a alguien. Pero de pronto se detuvo y se agarró un costado con su mano izquierda.

"M-maldición, Taishiji al parecer era más fuerte de lo que esperaba, claro que yo no estaba peleando al cien por ciento, pero aun así…" un pequeño hilo de sangre salió de la boca de Ranma "me confié demasiado al solo usar el setenta por ciento de mi poder, debí tomarlo más en serio, ahora que lo pienso… Taishiji golpea un poco más fuerte que Ryoga…" con eso Ranma se limpió la sangre y se fue a su apartamento a descansar un poco.

_De vuelta con Taishiji…_

Taishiji ya estaba por llegar al sitio donde vivía, pero un intenso dolor le azotó el hombro, luego un dolor parecido apareció en su estómago, luego otro en su pierna izquierda, otro en su mejilla derecha, otro en su antebrazo izquierdo y varios otros en diferentes partes del cuerpo, incluso, le salieron algunos cortes en la piel y en la ropa, los cortes sangraban más de lo que deberían. Taishiji escupió una buena cantidad de sangre de su boca.

"A-así que… este es el terror de enfrentar a Ranma Kuraitsuki, el solo estaba jugando conmigo, lo sé, él no estaba peleando al cien, pero aun así es impresionante… sé que no moriré, pero maldita sea, me dolerá cuando despierte…" y así Taishiji cayó inconsciente, afortunadamente en una calle cercana a un hospital.

_Y de vuelta con Ranma…_

"**Dansu Tetsu no Ken (3)" **susurró Ranma en su cama mientras cerraba los ojos y caía dormido.

…

Notas del autor: Siento que el capítulo estuvo algo corto, pero bueno, ahora como podrán ver, en esencia el Ranma que conocemos y amamos no cambió, solo está bajo capas y capas de odio, rencor, indiferencia, amargura y frialdad, pero Hakufu está llegando a él poco a poco, también lo harán las demás, ya lo verán, posiblemente sea en el próximo episodio que Kanu al fin aparezca, será una ocasión especial, hehehe ha ha HA, amo tanto a Kanu que le voy a dedicar todo un capítulo a ella. También aparecerán más chicas de Ikki Tousen interesadas en Ranma, posiblemente Ukitsu y Ryofu, pero ellas estarán para el factor celos. OH también es muy probable que en el próximo episodio ponga más de Ryomou, es difícil de decir… lamentablemente debo decir que tardaré en publicar, pues además de que quiero que el próximo capítulo sea más largo también tengo otros deberes que hacer y eso me limita demasiado, lo siento, pero intentaré escribir de vez en cuando, dejen sus comentarios, igual y me animan a escribir más. Por cierto, perdón si se me escapan algunas faltas de ortografía. A qué diablos faltan veinte palabras para que este capítulo llegue a las seis mil, ¡rellenaré! XD XP X) DX X( XO XS X3

Hasta la próxima.

Kaze no Oni (1)= Viento endemoniado / Viento del demonio.

Akumu (2)= Pesadilla

Dansu Tetsu no Ken (3)= Danza de los puños de hierro


	4. Adiós a Youshuu

Notas del autor: Bueno, solo quiero agradecer los comentarios que me han estado inspirando y otra vez una disculpa por los errores de ortografía, intentaré revisar mejor. No poseo ni Ranma ½ ni Ikki Tousen ya saben.

La leyenda de Ranma.

La noche del enfrentamiento de Ranma con Taishiji, Hakufu se encontraba bañándose, sus movimientos eran lentos debido a la concentración de su pensamiento.

_Que fuerte es Ranma…_ pensó Hakufu al recordar como Ranma había vencido como si nada a Gakushu. _No solo es fuerte, también sabe cuándo usar su fuerza…_ Hakufu recordó cuando Ranma la había obligado a desistir de su intento de atacar a Taishiji. _Aunque a veces se sobrepasa, me asusta, pero también debo admitir que me emociona ver a Ranma peleando así…_ y Hakufu recordó a los dos alumnos de Rakuyou que fueron asesinados por Ranma.

"¿Un guerrero?... no, Ranma se había dicho a sí mismo… un artista marcial" murmuró Hakufu pensativamente.

Luego, se paró en la bañera con renovado vigor y alegría.

"¡Bien! ¡Lo he decidido!"

Luego tomó una toalla y salió del baño corriendo y buscando a Koukin.

"¡Koukin!"

Lo encontró sentado en el comedor.

"¡Gah!" Koukin se sonrojó al ver a Hakufu solo en una toalla. "¿A qué viene todo ese alboroto?" preguntó.

"Koukin, ¡Me he despertado!" exclamó emocionada Hakufu.

"Oh, así que estabas durmiendo en el baño. No me extraña que te tardaras tanto" dijo Koukin aun sorprendido.

"Ya no soy la Hakufu de antes, ¡Si, ahora soy Hakufu número dos!" exclamó dándose la vuelta mientras la toalla resbalaba, pero Koukin pudo detenerla antes de que dejara a Hakufu desnuda, mientras se sonrojaba.

"He decidido que me voy a convertir en una gran artista marcial" declaró Hakufu decidida.

"Querrás decir guerrera…" la intentó corregir Koukin "y te he dicho mil veces que te ajustes bien la toalla"

"¡Si, quiero ser como Ranma!"

"¿Eh?" dijo Koukin confundido.

"Si, es muy fuerte y veloz, además de que es el hombre más hábil que conozco" sin saberlo, Hakufu tenía una expresión soñadora…

Misma que no agradó a Koukin en lo más mínimo. Él, de hecho, tenía una especie de enamoramiento de su prima Hakufu, estaba mal, Koukin lo sabía, pero no podía evitarlo ¿Y si Hakufu se enamoraba de Ranma? ¿Y si Ranma la correspondía? ¿Y si-

"Eh, Koukin ¿estas escuchando?" preguntó Hakufu al verlo espaciado.

"Ah -ah, no"

"Oh, bueno ¿en qué pensabas?"

"Um…" Koukin recordó algo "recibí una llamada de Gakushu-san hace un rato, dijo que Taishiji se encontraba en el hospital, al parecer, alguien le dio una buena golpiza, también se encontró el cadáver de un estudiante de Youshuu en un callejón cercano… el cadáver era del sujeto que intentó matarte hace horas"

_Ranma…_ Hakufu pensó al instante mientras jadeaba.

Koukin se extrañó al ver su reacción "Hakufu… ¿Tú sabes quién pudo haber hecho esto? Lo más probable es que quien lo haya hecho también haya sido el asesino de los dos estudiantes de Rakuyou… ahora que lo pienso, tu estuviste ahí ese día ¿Había alguien más contigo o viste a alguien más aparte de los estudiantes de Rakuyou y Kakouton?"

"Ah… no, no había nadie" dijo no tan convincente Hakufu.

"Hmm… ¿estás segura?" preguntó Koukin entrecerrando los ojos.

"Si"

"Hakufu, no eres buena mentirosa, dime quien es por favor, esa persona nos está metiendo en problemas…"

_¡Esa persona nos ha estado salvando el pellejo desde que llegué! _Pensó Hakufu con furia dirigida a su primo Koukin _Además, ahora es oficialmente mi nuevo maestro… y yo confío en él._

"Está bien" dijo firmemente Hakufu "sé quién es quién está haciendo esto, pero no te diré quién es" y dicho esto Hakufu se fue a su habitación dejando a Koukin consternado.

_Al día siguiente…_

_Academia Nanyo…_

Koukin y Gakushu platicaban en una banca afuera de la escuela.

"He oído que tuvieron una pelea con estudiantes de Youshuu" dijo Gakushu.

"No importa, Ranma nos salvó" contestó Koukin algo distante "por cierto ¿Cómo está Taishiji-san?"

"No lo sé" contestó "parece ser que le acompañan un par de guerreros que respetaban a Taishiji, el instituto Youshuu le ha abandonado debido a su traición al no matar a Hakufu"

"Ya veo" dijo Koukin "pero me tranquiliza"

"¿Hmm?"

"Hakufu dijo que iba a visitar a Taishiji-san"

"¿Visitarle?"

"Pensé que causaría problemas con Youshuu de nuevo…"

"De todos modos, como ustedes están bien, estamos salvados" dijo Gakushu levantándose.

"¿Salvados?"

"Shuuyu, no queremos que ni a ti ni a Sonsaku les pase algo por ahora"

"¿Q-Qué quieres decir?" preguntó temeroso Koukin.

"La asamblea de guerreros va a comenzar" contestó Gakushu

"¿La asamblea de guerreros?"

"Los guerreros de las escuelas de Kanto van a luchar a muerte para alcanzar lo más alto, es un evento en el que los guerreros puedes comportarse como guerreros, el último fue hace dos años y sufrimos un resultado desastroso" explicó Gakushu.

"¿Desastroso?"

"El instituto Rakuyou ganó, un solo estudiante de primer año aplastó a las demás escuelas… Toutaku Chuuei" terminó Gakushu "la asamblea de guerreros normalmente se celebra cada tres años… pero la fecha del próximo torneo lo decide la escuela que gana y que recibe el sello imperial"

"¿El sello imperial?"

"Es un objeto creado por el verdadero primer emperador, y se dice que es un símbolo de autoridad" le explicó a Koukin "a cada escuela se le permite que participe con un máximo de cinco estudiantes en el torneo… pero Saji ha desaparecido y Kannei se ha vuelto loco así que no podemos contar con ellos… por eso…"

"¡No puedo!" exclamó Koukin al entender las implicaciones "Y Hakufu aún es una novata"

"Es una orden de Enjutsu"

"¿Por qué Enjutsu nos eligió?"

"Solo he hablado con Enjutsu vía mensaje durante estos últimos meses, aunque no comprenda sus intenciones, su orden es inapelable. Después de todo es el jefe"

"Si Gakushu-san, Hakufu y yo entramos en ese torneo… ¿Qué pasa con Ryomou-san?"

"Ryomou ¿eh?... depende de ella"

"P-pero… ¿y Ranma-san?"

"¿Ranma?"

"Si, Ranma"

"También depende de él… pero no me molestaría en lo más mínimo tenerlo de aliado"

"Hmm"

"Por cierto Shuuyu, si Hakufu fue a visitar a Taishiji ¿Por qué no fuiste con ella?"

La expresión de Koukin se entristeció "quise hacerlo, pero ella me lo impidió… no, me lo prohibió"

"Ya veo" contestó Gakushu "… ¿no sabes quién mató a los estudiantes de Rakuyou aún?"

"No, pero averigüé que Hakufu si lo sabe… pero no me lo ha querido decir… aunque… tengo la sospecha, que se trata de Ranma-san"

"¿Ranma?"

"Si, lo que no entiendo es… ¿Por qué Hakufu lo encubre?" Koukin pensó mientras su corazón se estrujaba ante la posibilidad de que Hakufu tuviera sentimientos por Ranma.

…

_Hospital de Kanto…_

_Entrada…_

"Dime una vez más ¿Por qué te estoy acompañando?" preguntó Ranma seriamente pero por tercera vez.

"Porque me acabas de decir que fuiste tú quien golpeo a Taishiji así y porque él en realidad no intentaba hacernos daño, solo seguía órdenes" respondió Hakufu con unas flores y un peluche de oso panda.

"Ah, sí"

Hakufu y Ranma entraron al hospital. El verdadero motivo por el cual Hakufu no quiso la compañía de Koukin fue porque recordó que Ranma le había aconsejado distanciarse de él por un tiempo. Después de preguntar a una enfermara fueron a la habitación donde estaba Taishiji, la cual estaba siendo vigilada por dos guerreros.

"Ah…" Hakufu no sabía qué hacer, pero para ser justos Ranma tampoco sabía muy bien que decir.

"¿No han leído el letrero?" dijo uno de ellos.

"Ah" Hakufu se arrodilló para poder leer "No… visitar, oh"

"¿Cómo está Taishiji?" preguntó Ranma con mirada neutra.

"Según los médicos debe despertar en poco tiempo, pero se llevó una buena golpiza" contestó otro de aquellos guerreros.

"Bueno, entonces creo que hay que irnos Hakufu…" dijo Ranma.

Hakufu quiso protestar, pero una mirada de Ranma fue suficiente para callar sus quejas.

Pero cuando se iban, la voz de uno de esos guerreros los hizo detenerse.

"A Taishiji-san le ordenaron matarte… pero ignoró la orden y no acabó contigo, por eso Youshuu le ha dado la espalda, y de seguro que también por eso lo golpearon así… es tu culpa. Si no existieras, Taishiji-san no habría…"

"Hey, cállate ya" interrumpió Ranma mientras miraba fríamente al guerrero que había dicho lo anterior "Número uno: Taishiji dejó ir a Hakufu por voluntad propia, él sabía las posibles consecuencias, pero lo hizo aun así, número dos: fui YO quién golpeó a Taishiji, ayer por la noche después de todo lo ocurrido él y yo peleamos, y número tres: no voy a permitir que le hablen de ese modo a mi alumna, ella no ha tenido la culpa de nada"

Los guerreros querían argumentar, pero Ranma tomó a Hakufu en brazos y escapó del lugar por una ventana.

"…"

"…"

"Ese sujeto da miedo"

"¿Crees que en verdad haya derrotado a Taishiji-san?"

"Por lo que pude ver, se trata de Ranma Kuraitsuki, hace unos días él se transfirió a Nanyo, desde ese momento al parecer de algún modo ha esto peleando con unos de los guerreros más fuertes de por aquí, oí que derrotó a Gakushu de Nanyo como si fuera nada y con un solo golpe incapacitó a Ryomou, también oí que los estudiantes de Rakuyou que habían estado peleando con Sonsaku y Kakouton hace días dijeron que fue Ranma quién había matado a aquellos dos que se encontraron muertos… no me sorprendería mucho si él en verdad derrotó a Taishiji-san"

El otro guerrero solo tragó saliva.

…

_Mientras tanto…_

_En una casa grande no muy lejos de ahí…_

"Vendrá en un momento, por favor espera aquí"

Ryomou empezó a ver a través de la habitación elegantemente decorada, mientras esperaba a que la persona que esperaba ver hiciera acto de presencia. Dirigió su atención a una fotografía que se encontraba sobre uno de los finos muebles. Ahí estaban tres jóvenes sobre una moto, una mujer y dos hombres. La mujer, era Ryomou un poco más joven, los otros dos eran Saji y…

"Cuanto tiempo sin verte"

Ryomou se sobresaltó un poco pero rápidamente recuperó su compostura para ver a la persona que había entrado. Era aquel joven que faltaba en la foto, sin embargo había gran diferencia, ya que el joven de la foto estaba de pie, sonriendo y parecía muy alegre y vivo, el joven que acababa de entrar tenía un aire de tranquilidad, pero también venía en silla de ruedas, sus ojos demostraban claramente que aquel joven era ciego.

"Teifu" dijo Ryomou.

"¿Me preparas una taza de café?" preguntó el invalido cerrando los ojos y sonriendo.

Luego de que se sirviera el café, Teifu dijo aún con los ojos cerrados: "El café que haces es sin duda el mejor"

"Eso me suena a sarcasmo, es café instantáneo…" replicó Ryomou.

Teifu solo rio mansamente.

"Parece que tu rehabilitación va por buen camino" Ryomou dijo cambiando de tema.

"Si, no puedo creer que estuviera en coma durante seis meses" contestó Teifu "He empezado a leer novelas en braille"

"¿Si?"

Teifu tomó un libro y con una sonrisa pervertida empezó a narrar en voz alta "Y entonces, Yamada, comenzó a acariciar el jardín secreto del ardiente cuerpo de Karen…"

"No leas eso en voz alta" dijo Ryomou sonrojada y algo agradecida de que su amigo estuviese ciego para no poder ver su expresión, en especial porque esto pasaba por la mente de Ryomou: (Mente de Ryomou: Y entonces Ranma comenzó a acariciar el jardín secreto del ardiente cuerpo de Ryomou…) Ryomou sacudió la cabeza varias veces para despejarse mientras su rubor se hacía más grande.

_Whoa…_ pensaba la sonrojada Ryomou ¿_De dónde vino ese pensamiento?... ¿Por qué de pronto recuerdo a Ranma? Y… ¿Por qué hace tanto calor aquí? _Pensaba Ryomou.

"-mou, Ryomou" repetía Teifu "eh, ¿te fuiste?" volvió a gritar una vez más al aire.

"Ah-ah no" contestó "perdón, es que no estaba prestando mucha atención, ¿me decías algo?"

"Si ¿De qué estás preocupada?" preguntó "Sé que vienes aquí cuando estás preocupada por algo"

"…" Ryomou no dijo nada.

"Me enteré que fuiste hospitalizada"

"Si"

"La asamblea de guerreros se va a celebrar de nuevo ¿no?" preguntó Teifu y sin espera respuesta continuó "recibí un mensaje ayer… ¿Acaso tienes miedo de luchar?"

Ryomou no respondió ya que no era eso lo que realmente le preocupaba.

"Eso me trae recuerdos. Hace dos años durante el cuarto duelo entre Nanyo y Yoshuu… si Bunshu me hubiese golpeado una vez más, seguro que habría muerto. Ya que interrumpiste el duelo, perdí por juego sucio… pero de todas formas no habría ganado la pelea. Y me convertí en esto" terminó de recordar Teifu "Esa pelea fue la razón por la que Nanyo perdió, pero… para mí, aquella vez tú fuiste la más fuerte"

Ryomou se volteó para irse.

"Si buscas el baño, está a la izquierda del pasillo"

"Tonto, me voy"

"¿Qué? ¿Ya?"

"Si…"

"De todos modos, no mejiste en concreto que es lo que te molesta ¿crees que mal menos me lo podrías decir antes de irte?"

"… Ranma Kuraitsuki" confesó Ryomou con un ligero tinte rojo en sus mejillas, pero rápidamente cambió de tema "La próxima vez te prepararé café de verdad. No me siento bien si me elogian por preparar café instantáneo" y con eso Ryomou se fue.

"De acuerdo, lo esperaré con impaciencia" dijo Teifu sonriendo al aire, pero luego su sonrisa murió y su expresión se volvió triste y melancólica "Ranma ¿eh?" una sola lágrima rodó por el ojo izquierdo de Teifu "Ryomou, siempre he tenido sentimientos por ti, pero supongo que en mi estado no podrías corresponderme, e incluso sin el tal Ranma seguro caerías para Saji. Solo me queda desearte lo mejor al lado de la persona que quieres" y con eso Teifu también se fue a otra habitación a descansar.

…

_Calles de Kanto…_

_Con Hakufu y Ranma…_

"Pero Ranma ¡tenían razón!"

"Hakufu basta" repitió Ranma por enésima vez.

"Es que por mi culpa su escuela y sus amigos le dieron la espalda a Taishiji, si yo-"

"¡Suficiente!" Ranma alzó la voz un poco "ellos no eran realmente sus amigos si lo traicionan de ese modo, además los alumnos de la escuela solo son aliados, ellos traicionaran a quien sea a favor de lo mejor para su escuela, y por último, en lugar de estar quejándote haz algo"

"¿C-como qué?"

"… Como tu nuevo maestro, este es tu primer entrenamiento… vamos a tacar el instituto Youshuu"

"¿Q-q-q-qué?" tartamudeó Hakufu incrédula.

"Mira, a mí tampoco me hace gracia de abandonar a alguien solo porque ya no te es útil, esa clase de personas son basura" dijo Ranma "pero desgraciadamente todos son así" susurró muy bajo Ranma, su expresión inalterable, pero sus ojos reflejaban tristeza y dolor.

Y Hakufu de algún modo, pudo notar esa mirada.

Hakufu abrazó a Ranma ligeramente por la espalda, en absoluto no acostumbrada a ver a Ranma, uno de los hombres más fuertes , si no es que el más fuerte que conocía en ese estado de debilidad.

"Y-yo… yo no soy así Ranma" dijo suavemente Hakufu sin saber muy bien que palabras usar o como decirlas "yo… y-yo, yo te prometo no dejarte pase lo que pase"

"¿A-ah?" Ranma estaba algo confundido. Después de procesar las palabras de Hakufu no pudo dejar de sentirse realmente bien después de mucho tiempo, pero no estaba seguro de que lo que decía Hakufu era verdad.

Al parecer, Hakufu también notó la indecisión de Ranma "Lo digo en serio, eres mi maestro, la persona que me ha salvado varias veces, pero sobre todo eres mi amigo, no te abandonaré"

"¿Y si me volviese débil y no pudiera ser tu maestro o rescatarte? ¿Y si por ejemplo quedara paralitico en una pelea?..."

"¡No importa!" aseguró Hakufu muy decidida.

Ranma solo sintió como que tenía que preguntar "Ah, um, bueno, y si, eh, hipotéticamente me convirtiera en mujer con el agua fría… ¿Aun así me aceptarías?" preguntó no muy seguro de cómo expresar su pregunta.

"Bueno… sin duda eso se escuchó inusual, pero en el fondo seguirías siendo tú mismo, así que eso no importaría en los más mínimo" Hakufu estaba en uno de sus estados de sabiduría temporal que no duraban más de cinco minutos, pero pudo reconfortar a Ranma.

Ranma hubiese dejado que Hakufu lo siguiera abrazando un poco más… pero…

"Aww, mira a esa pareja" dijo una señora mayor al pasar por ahí con su marido.

"Si, me recuerdan a nosotros de jóvenes" contestó el señor sonriendo con nostalgia.

Ranma se separó de Hakufu, con un ligero tinte rojo en las mejillas, pero aparte de eso su expresión se mantenía tan inalterable como una piedra.

"B-bueno, vamos Hakufu, tu pelearás contra todos, yo solo intervendré si es realmente muy necesario" dijo Ranma recuperando por completo la compostura y el control.

"¡Está bien!" exclamó alegre Hakufu.

…

_Treinta minutos después…_

_Casa de Koukin…_

"¿Qué? ¿Todavía no ha vuelto?" preguntó Koukin.

"¿No estaba contigo?" preguntó Goei extrañada.

"¿Eh? O-oh, si…"

"Oye Koukin, ¿Me estás ocultando algo?" preguntó Goei mientras entrecerraba los ojos.

"No, nada" dijo Koukin enderezándose de manera poco creíble, luego volteó a otro lado y se puso a silbar inocentemente.

"Eres el clásico ejemplo de alguien que oculta algo" dijo Goei.

Koukin se rindió y le dijo a Goei que Hakufu había ido a visitar a Taishiji al hospital.

"Así que fue a visitar a alguien y no ha vuelto…" murmuró Goei "O quizá… ella fue con Ranma y están: (Comienza relato pervertido de Goei: "R-Ranma" dijo tímidamente Hakufu imaginaria. "Viniste a verme Hakufu…" dijo Ranma mirándola fijamente. "¿M-me esperaste?" preguntó tiernamente Hakufu. Ranma y Hakufu toman sus manos, luego, Ranma jala a Hakufu y se abrazan íntimamente. "¡R-R-Ranma-k-kun n-no debes…! ¡Aahh!" Hakufu empezó a gemir como la imagen se censuraba)"

"¡Aaaaaahhhh! ¡Eso no puede pasar nunca!" gritaba Koukin en una mezcla de celos y negación.

"Lo niegas, pero te has puesto pálido, además tú mismo me has dicho que el tal Ranma es muy bien parecido…" comentó Goei tranquila.

"¡Lo digo en serio tía! ¡Además esa no es la personalidad de Ranma-san…! Al menos no lo parece…"

"¿No lo parece?"

"Es que es siempre serio y reservado, además de que suele tener expresión fría…"

"Los callados son siempre los más apasionados…"

"¡Aahh!"

"¿Y si la llamas al celular?" preguntó Goei para dejar de mortificar a Koukin.

"… siempre me manda al contestador" dijo Koukin con cierta tristeza. "Así que no contesta a propósito o no puede contestar"

Goei se levantó.

"¿Vas a buscarla, tía? Yo voy también…"

"No, tengo que entregar una cosa" dijo Goei para decepción de Koukin.

"Um, ¿Qué debería hacer respecto a Hakufu?" preguntó Koukin antes de que su tía se fuera.

"¿Por qué no te acercas al hospital Koukin-kun? Alguien podría saber dónde se encuentra…"

"Entiendo, ¿Por qué no se me habrá ocurrido antes?..."

La expresión de Goei se volvió pervertida "Por eso dije que…" una imagen de Ranma y Hakufu desnudos en una cama pasó por la mente de Goei "…algo podría estar pasando"

"¡Eso no puede estar pasando!" dijo Koukin sonrojado mientras caía en la negación.

"Bueno, encárgate de eso entonces…" dijo Goei yéndose "Oh, sí encuentras a Hakufu, dale esto" dijo Goei mientras extendía un papel a Koukin.

"A-ah, sí"

…

_Mientras tanto…_

_Afuera de la academia Youshuu…_

Ranma estaba del otro lado de la calle mientras observaba a Hakufu dirigirse al patio de Youshuu donde había varios guerreros de dicha escuela esperándola. Muchos la veían abiertamente con lujuria haciendo que la sangre de Ranma hierva de ira, pero él había prometido no intervenir a menos que fuera absolutamente necesario.

De entre la multitud de guerreros salió uno particularmente desagradable a la vista de Hakufu y Ranma. Este tenía una chamarra morada.

"¿Estás en serio?" preguntó dicho guerrero burlonamente.

"¿Por qué has venido aquí?" preguntó del mismo modo otro estudiante "¿Tanto quieres que te lo hagamos?"

La furia de Ranma creció pero pudo controlarse.

"Ryuuyou-san ¿Qué hacemos?" preguntó otro estudiante al de chamarra morada.

"¿Tu eres Ryuuyou?" preguntó Hakufu mirándolo.

"¿Qué? ¿Tienes algo que hablar conmigo?" preguntó Ryuuyou.

"No te perdonaré" murmuró Hakufu.

"¿De qué hablas perra?"

"¿Por qué abandonaste a Taishiji? ¿No es tu amigo?" preguntó Hakufu cada vez más enojada.

"¿Amigo? Alguien que no cumple órdenes y traiciona a su jefe no es un amigo" respondió burlonamente Ryuuyou.

"Eres muy egoísta" aseguró Hakufu… antes de ser tomada desprevenida y pateada por uno de los guerreros de Youshuu.

"Por supuesto" se siguió burlando Ryuuyou. "Pero antes de que acabemos contigo, responde algo ¿Quién mató a Hannou? Tenía un corte en la garganta y Taishiji no usa armas, no pudo haber sido él"

Solo impulsada por su enojo, Hakufu respondió "¡Ha! Fue Ranma, Ranma Kuraitsuki, y él es mi nuevo maestro" se jactó, después de recordar que Ranma incorporaba el uso de Katana a su estilo de pelea.

"Hmm, muy bien, acaben con ella" ordenó Ryuuyou.

Mientras tanto, Ranma había golpeado su cara con la palma de su mano con tanta fuerza que casi le empezaba a doler la cabeza. Hakufu había dado información de más, y eso, con su situación actual, no era muy conveniente.

De vuelta a la pelea, la patada recibida había dejado a Hakufu sin aliento y en el suelo. Aprovechando su situación deplorable, uno a uno, los estudiantes de Youshuu se acercaban a golpearla. De la golpiza, resultó que Hakufu ahora solo vestía ropa interior y su falda, la cual estaba muy rasgada.

Ranma quería intervenir, pero debía esperar para ver el potencial de Hakufu.

De pronto, Hakufu fue capaz de parar un golpe de uno de sus atacantes y utilizar la fuerza del impulso para contraatacar con una patada, impresionando a todos ya que nadie se esperaba eso. Hakufu se incorporó completamente, pero su expresión usualmente boba, cálida y despreocupada se había ido, siendo sustituida por una mirada fría y enloquecida, parecida a…

"…a mi" susurró Ranma "Esa mirada es la misma que tengo cuando peleo al cien por ciento contra algún asesino o algo por el estilo" dijo Ranma sorprendido.

Los estudiantes de Youshuu, sin ser conscientes del peligro, atacaron una vez más a Hakufu. El primero de ellos fue eliminado por un simple golpe bien dado en la cara, el siguiente por una fuerte patada en el costado y el tercero por otra más en la cara. Así Hakufu se fue deshaciendo de todos los guerreros de menor preocupación uno a uno.

Asustado, Ryuuyou sacó una navaja "Lo olvidé… tú eres Hakufu Sonsaku, debe ser el destino del Magatama… ¡No te metas conmigo!" gritó arrojándose a atacar a Hakufu, pero solo pudo cortar su sostén, mientras que él fue golpeado por una fuerte patada y quedó inconsciente.

Ranma había visto todo y era obvio que Hakufu no estaba consciente de que acababa de vencer a prácticamente todos, si no es que todos los guerreros de Youshuu. Pero dejando eso de lado, Ranma tenía otro pequeño problema.

Hakufu recuperaba la consciencia. Sus pechos rebotaban libres sin la molestia de un sostén. Y Ranma, tomado por sorpresa, sufrió un sonrojo fuerte, casi tanto que faltaba poco para que le sangrara la nariz, además de que ciertas otras 'partes' de su cuerpo estaban reaccionando de manera que los pantalones se sentían de pronto demasiado apretados…

"Gah" Ranma sacudió la cabeza para despejarse, pero la imagen de los pechos de Hakufu quedaría en su mente hasta el día de su muerte.

Después de unos momentos, Ranma recuperó su ingenio y se quitó la camisa, para después cubrir con ella a Hakufu, la cual miraba a los estudiantes caídos con confusión. Para buena suerte de Ranma aún tenía una camiseta debajo de su camisa china.

"Ah, Ranma ¿Qué pasó con ellos?"

"… Luego te cuento, primero salgamos de aquí"

"… si, maestro"

…

_Cerca de ahí…_

Koukin no podía creerlo.

Había dos cosas que tenían a Koukin en su estado sorprendido actual.

La primera es un mensaje de texto recibido no hace mucho más de diez minutos, donde se anunciaba la aniquilación del instituto Youshuu… a manos de una sola persona: Hakufu Sonsaku. Después de eso Koukin había corrido al hospital y habló con los dos guerreros que custodiaban la habitación de Taishiji, ellos le dijeron que Hakufu había ido junto a Ranma a ver a Taishiji, pero se habían marchado. Koukin se fue del hospital directo a Youshuu para ver si ahí estaba Hakufu.

Lo cual nos lleva a la segunda cosa que sorprendió a Koukin y era que cuando llegó estaba Hakufu solo con bragas siendo cubierta por la camisa de Ranma. Solo alcanzó a escuchar como Hakufu llamaba a Ranma maestro. Las pesadillas recientes de Koukin se volvían realidad en su mente como su corazón se destrozaba al ver a Ranma tomar a Hakufu en brazos e irse de ahí.

_De vuelta con Ranma y Hakufu…_

"Hablaremos de esto mañana Hakufu, ahora te llevaré a casa…"

"No, Ranma. Y-yo, quisiera ir a ver a Taishiji otra vez" dijo Hakufu algo tímida.

Ranma gimió ligeramente, pero al ver la expresión de Hakufu sabía que de todos modos ella iría, así que dejó a Hakufu en un techo y luego volvió con ella con una falda nueva, obviamente robada.

"¿De dónde sacaste eso Ranma?" preguntó inocente Hakufu.

"… esa gente buena de la tienda de ropa me la regalaron" mintió.

"Oh bien" Hakufu se puso la falda, ya que ya tenía puesta la camisa de Ranma.

Después fueron otra vez al hospital. Pero…

"Ranma, ¿No deberíamos entrar por la puerta en lugar de ir a la habitación de Taishiji e intentar entrar por la ventana?" preguntó Hakufu.

"¿Para encontrarnos con esos dos idiotas de nuevo? No" y así Ranma entró a la habitación por la ventana con Hakufu en brazos.

"Ranma, ¿sueles entrar en las habitaciones de la gente que golpeas de ese modo?" preguntó Taishiji desde la camilla.

"Oh, estás despierto" dijo Ranma simplemente.

"También es un placer verte otra vez" dijo sarcásticamente Taishiji, luego vio que Ranma aún tenía a Hakufu entre sus brazos _Vaya… ¿será que son pareja?_ Pensó.

Ranma notó la mirada y dejó a Hakufu delicadamente en el suelo.

"Taishiji, Youshuu…" Hakufu no sabía cómo expresarse.

"Lo sé, me abandonaron" respondió Taishiji.

"…Aun así, esos bastardos no son ya un problema" dijo Ranma seriamente, pero si escuchaban bien, había un toque de diversión en su voz.

"¿A qué te refieres?" preguntó Taishiji confundido.

Hakufu se sonrojo mientras que Ranma se permitía una pequeña sonrisa.

"Mi alumna se encargó de todos ellos"

"¿Tu alumna? Debe ser muy fuerte…"

"La tienes frente a ti"

Taishiji puso una cara de sorpresa que no tenía precio.

Hakufu volvió a hablar "Lo siento Taishiji, por mi culpa tus amigos te dejaron, ahora no podrás volver a ir a Youshuu" dijo muy triste.

"Hakufu, te dije que no era tu culpa" dijo Ranma cruzando los brazos.

"Pero-" Hakufu quiso protestar.

"Pero, nada" dijo terminantemente Ranma "Si lo abandonaron no eran sus amigos, en cuanto a lo de la escuela… Taishiji-san, sería un, um, placer aceptarlo en Nanyo, si alguien llegase a molestarte yo me encargaría de todo, si es que esa persona sigue viva después de meterse contigo"

"¡Esa es una gran idea!" exclamó Hakufu emocionada, ya que quería a Taishiji como amigo y ¿Qué mejor que transferirse a Nanyo para eso?

"No estaría mal" dijo Taishiji sonriendo "pero por hora me mantendré fuera de las peleas y la escuela, los doctores me dijeron que tardaría unos tres meses en recuperarme por completo, realmente me golpeaste duro Ranma"

"Ah, lo siento" Ranma estaba algo avergonzado pero no lo demostró.

"Bueno, solo quería ver como estabas" dijo Hakufu "pero creo que ya es tarde, debemos irnos, vamos Ranma"

"Está bien" Ranma suspiró con cansancio para tomar a Hakufu en brazos y saltar por la ventana.

"Hacen bonita pareja" susurró Taishiji sonriendo.

_Minutos después…_

_Fuera de la casa de Koukin…_

"Bien Hakufu, tu continuas desde aquí, mañana después de clases iremos a entrenar ¿bien?" dijo Ranma bajando a Hakufu.

"¡Esta bien!" dijo Hakufu emocionada con la perspectiva del entrenamiento.

Luego, en un impulso, Hakufu se acercó a Ranma y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

"Hasta mañana Ranma" dijo Hakufu yéndose y preguntándose porque se estaba sonrojando.

Ranma también tenía un pequeño rubor. Era la segunda vez que alguien lo besaba en la mejilla, sin trampas, sin magia, sin lujuria, solo por cariño (la primera vez fue con una panda hembra, creo que el episodio 130 del anime, no sé si eso salga en el manga) Ranma se fue también.

Al otro lado de la calle, Koukin veía la escena, con su corazón rompiéndose más.

Hakufu entró a su casa extrañamente feliz.

"Hakufu ¿Dónde estuviste?" preguntó Goei.

"En ningún lugar en especial" dijo mientras reía melodiosamente.

"¿Y Koukin?" preguntó

"No lo sé, no lo he visto desde la mañana"

"Qué raro…" susurró Goei _Pero la carta al parecer no fue necesaria_ pensó Goei satisfecha

(La carta que Goei dio a Koukin para Hakufu decía: "si vuelves a casa con mala cara te daré 125 azotes en el culo)

Minutos después, un Koukin deprimido y abatido entró

…

_Minutos después…_

_Calles de Kanto…_

Ranma caminaba de vuelta a su apartamento tranquilo, hasta que…

Hasta que la mujer más bella que Ranma jamás había conocido en su vida pasó frente a él. Su pelo le cubría un ojo, tenía guantes rojos, una falda corta azul y una especie de camisa tan corta y exhibicionista que lo más probable era que dejara hombres desangrados por todas partes, Ranma miró al único ojo descubierto de esa chica y supo que ella era una combatiente desde el pelo a la punta de los pies. Oh, también tenía esa especie de bastón de pelea raro.

Ambos se quedaron viendo durante varios minutos, e incluso un aura de batalla se formó entre los dos sin que ninguno se diera cuenta. Pero después de eso Ranma continuó su camino, todo el tiempo siendo observado por aquella chica.

Kanu Unchou había llegado a la vida de Ranma Kuraitsuki.

…

…

Notas de autor: Lo prometo, en serio, el siguiente episodio SI será exclusivo de Kanu en su mayoría, solo que tenía que poner unas cuantas cosas antes de introducirla a la historia. También sé que la historia está cambiando, pero eso era obvio debido a la intervención de Ranma en el mundo de Ikki Tousen. Por favor dejen reviews y nos vemos después...


	5. Ranma y Kanu

Notas de autor: realmente no tengo ganas de escribir, estoy algo deprimido, pero ya pasó un tiempo, así que ni modo. Unas notas antes de empezar: 1.- Ryomou estuvo hospitalizada por su pelea contra Ranma, aunque por solo unas horas, 2.- Ryomou no está buscando a Saji para hacerlo participar en el torneo como lo hacía en el anime original, esto debido a su interés por Ranma. No soy dueño ni de Ranma ½ ni Ikki Tousen, no me demanden.

La leyenda de Ranma.

_5:30 de la mañana…_

_Apartamento de Ranma…_

"¡Gah!"

Ranma despertó por décima vez en la noche. No había podido dormir bien, toda la noche había tenido en la cabeza a aquella chica con la que se encontró la noche anterior de camino de vuelta su apartamento. No dejaba de pensar en su belleza, y más aún, en sus movimientos tan perfectamente controlados y gráciles correspondientes a un artista marcial casi tan bueno como él mismo.

Ranma sacudió la cabeza varias veces para despejar esa imagen lejos. Pero era realmente muy difícil. Vio la hora y se dio cuenta que no tenía sentido dormir a esa hora, pero tampoco era como si tuviera mucho sueño. Ranma se levantó, se puso su Gi y comenzó a entrenar haciendo varias katas por horas, hasta que después de cuatro horas paró y se fue a bañar, para luego vestirse con su ropa usual y salir de su apartamento con su Katana.

Ranma compró su desayuno en algún local cercano y fue a explorar un poco, debido a que dudaba que Hakufu se hubiese levantado todavía. Después de veinte minutos de caminata, Ranma vio algo sospechoso, y eran cinco guerreros (los identificó por sus magatamas) juntos yendo a una sola dirección. Ranma decidió seguirlos aunque sea para pasar el rato y evitar que causen problemas.

Pronto, Ranma encontró que se dirigían a la estación Kokubunji del tren de alta velocidad. Ranma también entró y esperó el tren como ellos, pero cuando el tren llegó él entró en otro vagón.

Unos minutos después, en otra estación, Ranma salió. En el vagón de al lado, también salió solo una persona.

Kanu Unchou.

Ranma quería correr a ella, era una sensación extraña la que le provocaba aquella chica la cual lo llamaba, pero se contuvo y se asomó al vagón de donde había salido Kanu, y se encontró a los cinco guerreros que había visto antes en el suelo inconscientes.

Ranma se le quedó viendo a la espalda a Kanu mientras ella se iba, _WHOA _era lo único que pensaba.

Haciendo una nota mental para buscar a aquella chica, Ranma vio la hora y se dirigió a Nanyo a buscar a Hakufu. Pero cuando llegó un estudiante le dijo que se había ido junto a Gakushu y Koukin a Ikebukuro, entrada oeste en el parking subterráneo, también dijo algo acerca de asamblea de guerreros o algo así, pero Ranma no le prestó atención ya que se dirigió al lugar.

Cuando estaba a poco de llegar, se topó con Ryomou, vestida con su traje de Maid, la cual al parecer también se dirigía al lugar.

"Ryomou" Ranma asintió con la cabeza reconociendo su presencia.

"R-Ranma" Ryomou aún tenía recuerdos de sus pensamientos, tan involuntarios como eróticos, que había tenido sobre Ranma desde no hace mucho tiempo.

Ambos se dirigieron al lugar sin decir nada más. Ranma con expresión neutra y Ryomou con un ligero rubor. Sin embargo su camino se vio bloqueado por dos guerreros, los cuales cuidaban que nadie interrumpiera los combates. Al no ser reconocidos al principio ellos intentaron detenerlos, pero luego de que Ryomou 'amablemente' los hiciera entrar en razón les permitieron el paso. Llegando así a tiempo para ver a Gakushu ser derrotado.

"¡Yo! ¡Yo! ¡Ahora es el turno de Hakufu Sonsaku!" oyeron exclamar a Hakufu furiosa al ver como aquel guerrero había vencido a Gakushu.

"¡Espera!" gritó Ryomou parándose en el barandal para mirar la improvisada arena de combate mejor, Ranma estaba a su lado pero en el suelo con los brazos cruzados. "El próximo luchador del instituto Nanyo soy yo, Ryomou Shimei" declaró

"Ryomou-san" exclamó sorprendido Koukin.

Ryomou luego saltó al campo de batalla con una voltereta.

"¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte Mou-chan!" saludó efusivamente Hakufu.

"¿Ryomou?" fue lo único que Gakushu dijo desde el suelo.

"¿Ryomou? No esperaba que vinieras, ahora podre divertirme un poco más" dijo burlonamente su adversario.

"No joderás esta pelea como la última vez ¿verdad?" preguntó el compañero del actual oponente de Ryomou.

Ranma solo analizaba la situación _Vaya, una pelea entre Nanyo y Yoshuu al parecer, pero, creo que nos subestimaron, solo dos combatientes contra Ryomou, Koukin, Gakushu y Hakufu… tal vez deba participar en esto, podría sacar información e incluso encontrar una buena pelea._

"Empezamos cuando quieras" dijo Ryomou ignorando el último comentario.

"Ryomou, haces que recuerde lo que pasó hace dos años" dijo el desagradable rival actual de Ryomou para luego abalanzarse contra Ryomou a toda velocidad esperando conectar un golpe sólido, pero Ryomou fue más rápida y pudo atrapar a su oponente en una llave estrangulándolo con una de sus piernas.

"Ganryou, no has cambiado, maldito imbécil" dijo despectivamente Ryomou mientras apretaba un poco más su agarre "¡Esas emboscadas tan predecibles y tu asquerosa cara!"

"¡Lo tiene!" vitoreó alegre Koukin.

"Increíble" susurró Hakufu.

"Usas movimientos de agarre como antaño" dijo dificultosamente Ganryou "Pero si me echo para atrás tendrás otro parche más" declaró

"Inténtalo si puedes" lo retó Ryomou.

"… Mis piernas…" dijo Ganryou sorprendido por la inmovilidad en sus piernas.

"Golpeé en tu punto Jing (1), tus piernas no se moverán durante un rato"

"¿El punto Jing? ¡Maldición!" sin embargo Ganryou no se rendía "Yo soy…" Ganryou alzó una de sus manos y tomó las bragas de Ryomou, las cuales estaban expuestas debido a la posición del agarre de Ryomou "¡Yo soy Ganryou del instituto Yoshuu!" y pudo mover sus piernas de nuevo.

"¡Ha anulado el Jing con su Ki!" exclamó sorprendido Koukin.

Ganryou se echó para atrás para aplastar a Ryomou con su propio peso y librarse, pero Ryomou cambió rápidamente de posición para utilizar el mismo impulso generado por Ganryou para azotarlo en el suelo sumado a su propia fuerza, generando un impacto devastador para Ganryou.

Luego, Ryomou se paró, ignorando al ahora inconsciente Ganryou se acomodó las bragas, para mortificación y deleite de Ranma que no pudo dejar de admirar la fuerza y el cuerpo de Ryomou.

"¡Hakufu! ¡Koukin!" gritó Ryomou "ocúpense de Gakushu. Yo sola me encargaré de él" declaró Ryomou con voz terminante.

Mientras tanto, Ranma se había acercado a Gakushu cuando Koukin y Hakufu lo alcanzaron.

"¡Ranma!" exclamó Hakufu feliz al verlo.

"Ranma-san" dijo Koukin aliviado al verlo.

"Hay que llevar a Gakushu al hospital" fue lo que dijo Ranma mientras cargaba el enorme cuerpo de Gakushu en su espalda como si no pesara nada. Hakufu y Koukin asintieron "adelántense un momento" los dos primos lo miraron confundidos pero obedecieron. "Ryomou" Ranma llamó un vez que aquellos dos se habían ido, Ryomou volteó a verlo "te deseo buena suerte, aunque, no creo que la necesites" dijo Ranma más conversacional de lo habitual.

Ryomou solo sonrió y le guiñó un ojo en respuesta, cosa que consiguió un rubor involuntario de Ranma.

Ranma salió.

Ryomou solo volvió a ver a su nuevo rival el cual no paraba de quejarse de que lo estaba subestimando. Él intentó un ataque aéreo, pero cuando aterrizó, encontró que Ryomou había saltado al aire, él intentó cubrirse, pero Ryomou usó sus brazos para ponerlo en un agarre, terminado por azotar la cara de su oponente en el suelo con gran fuerza, fue como Ryomou se alzó con la victoria para Nanyo en esa ronda.

_Afuera…_

_Con Ranma, Koukin, Hakufu y el inconsciente Gakushu…_

Hakufu y Koukin seguían a Ranma, secretamente asombrados por la fuerza de Ranma, con la cual Ranma podía cargar a Gakushu como si estuviera hecho de algodón. Ellos estuvieron sorprendidos cuando Ranma le arrojó a Gakushu.

"Cuiden de él" la mirada de Ranma no admitía replicas "sal de ahí, no tiene caso que te ocultes"

De entre unos arbustos cercanos, salió Kannei, con su mirada enloquecida.

"Hakufu Sonsaku… te mataré"

Sin embargo Ranma fue capaz de parar su ataque sin mucho esfuerzo. Kannei desvió su atención al estudiante de Nanyo caído.

"Gakushu… ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué no me dejaste luchar en el torneo?" preguntaba de una manera enloquecida.

"¡Basta!" la voz de Ranma sonaba glaciar "nunca pensé en encontrarme con algún gusano tan detestable fuera de Nerima, pero, mírate, ¡ahí estas! " esa última parte Ranma la había dicho con un tono alegre "no tendré ningún remordimiento de acabar con un sujeto como tú"

En respuesta Kannei se lanzó a golpearlo, pero Ranma detuvo su puño izquierdo sin aparente dificultad, luego intentó con su puño derecho obteniendo el mismo resultado, Ranma agarraba sus dos puños pero en consecuencia tampoco podía usar los suyos. Con una sonrisa fría pero contenta, Ranma empezó a acumular ki caliente entre sus puños. Luego sopló.

"**Ryu ni Iki (2)**"

La bola de fuego resultante fue inesperada por todos menos Ranma. Kannei, al tener sus manos atrapadas, no pudo ni cubrirse ni esquivar, recibiendo de lleno el ataque a quemarropa, recibiendo unas buenas quemaduras en el pecho, abdomen y en su cara, su chamarra había sido reducida a escombros.

"Hora de acabar contigo" dijo Ranma preparándose para dar el golpe mortal aprovechando que Kannei estaba retorciéndose en el suelo de dolor.

"¡Espera Ranma!" exclamó Hakufu "… por favor no"

"Hakufu" Ranma quería hacer caso omiso, pero la mirada suplicante de Hakufu le hizo reconsiderar "Grr, bien, pero de esta no saldrás bien librado" después, Ranma, emitiendo una sonrisa cruel que asustó a Koukin, pero tranquilizó a Hakufu al saber que no lo iba a matar, se acercó a Kannei aun retorciéndose y con crueldad, aplastó sus rodillas de un pisotón, destrozándolas por completo y arrancando un agudo grito de dolor de Kannei, pero Ranma aún no acababa, luego hizo lo mismo con sus manos, pulverizando sus pulgares, para asegurarse que no volvería a hacer uso de ningún arma, por último Ranma tuvo piedad y de una patada dejó inconsciente al agonizante Kannei.

Koukin miraba con deliberado terror, Hakufu solo tenía una pequeña mueca.

Ranma no mentía, realmente había llegado a detestar a Kannei, su sonrisa enferma, su uso de la violencia sin sentido, el creer ser fuerte cuando, de todos los devas era el que tenía el menor potencial de lucha… si, eso y que había querido atacar a Hakufu y Ryomou, Ranma estaba desarrollando un cariño y apego hacia ellas, aunque jamás lo admitiría.

"Hakufu" Ranma llamó "tendremos que posponer tu entrenamiento, pero como sé que no dejarás de molestarme hasta que te entrene te dejaré unos ejercicios. Ven" luego se dirigió a Koukin "Koukin, llama a una ambulancia para que vengan por Gakushu" y luego de eso Ranma se fue de ahí, con Hakufu siguiéndolo.

Llegaron a una zona boscosa donde muy difícilmente serían interrumpidos.

"Bien Hakufu, antes de comenzar debes saber en qué áreas careces de habilidad para empezar a mejorar desde ahí" explicó Ranma.

"Aahh" dijo inteligentemente Hakufu.

"La respuesta a eso es simple, eres lenta, telegrafías tus movimientos, tu resistencia y fuerza son tus mejores cualidades y aun así no son mucho que digamos, tu equilibrio es bueno, pero para alguien que quiere poder enfrentar a los guerreros más fuertes de por aquí no es ni de cerca lo suficiente, lo mismo pasa con tu habilidad para esquivar, además de que tu técnica es espantosa y tu defensa tiene demasiados huecos" dijo Ranma.

Hakufu se deprimió.

"Pero tienes algo a tu favor, me pude dar cuenta cuando peleaste contra Youshuu que usaste movimientos que Kakouton había usado cuando pelearon con aquellos estudiantes de Rakuyou" explicó Ranma "Hakufu, tienes una capacidad de aprendizaje para el combate realmente muy impresionante" _Incluso, cerca de mi propia capacidad…_ pensó Ranma.

"¿De veras?" preguntó Hakufu encantada.

"Si, por ahora, debemos explotar esa capacidad al máximo, ahora, te enseñaré unas cuantas Katas y quiero que no dejes de practicarlas hasta el anochecer, cada vez que tengas tiempo quiero que las practiques"

"¿Katas?" preguntó mortificada "pensé que iba a ser algo mejor"

"Hakufu, las katas son muy importantes, enseñan a tu cuerpo como moverse, ir a una pelea sin saber katas es como ir a la guerra y no saber usar un arma, según esto, la guerra es el combate entre tu oponente y tú, y el arma es tu propio cuerpo." Explicó Ranma.

"Está bien" dijo Hakufu resignada, e incluso, empezando a emocionarse de nuevo.

Ranma hizo una Kata algo larga, pero simple, solo un conjunto de bloqueos, golpes y patadas "Esta kata te servirá para aumentar un poco tus reflejos y velocidad, además de ayudar a disciplinar tu cuerpo" Luego, Ranma hizo otra kata, pero esta era solo de patadas, altas, medias, bajas y bloqueos con las piernas "Esta Kata te servirá para aumentar la precisión y velocidad de tus patadas, así como mejorar tu equilibrio" finalmente, Ranma hizo otra Kata la cual fue una compleja serie de puñetazos y patadas, con bloqueos complejos y movimientos a izquierda y derecha simulando esquivar un ataque "Esta última y más compleja sirve de mucho, por ejemplo, trabaja tu coordinación, velocidad, reflejos y también la fuerza"

"Oh" Hakufu estaba sorprendida.

"hay un largo camino que recorrer, así que vamos, quiero verte memorizar la primera y luego las otras" exigió Ranma.

A Hakufu solo le tomó veinte minutos memorizar la primera, puesto que era la más simple. La segunda fue un poco más compleja y le tomó media hora memorizarla. La tercera en cambió tardó una hora y diez minutos en aprenderla.

"Ahora, quiero que no dejes de practicar esto, yo tengo algo importante que hacer, así que te veo luego" con eso Ranma se fue.

Había tardado demasiado enseñando a Hakufu solo tres katas simples, Ranma tenía planeado alcanzar a Ryomou, pero había tardado dos horas enseñando a Hakufu. Afortunadamente, Ranma encontró a Ryomou caminando tranquilamente por las calles.

"Ryomou" Ranma asustó a Ryomou puesto que ella estaba distraída "¿A dónde vas?"

"A-ah Ranma, yo iba a ver a Gakushu al hospital" respondió Ryomou al recuperarse de la sorpresa.

"Te acompaño, también quisiera ver a Gakushu, además quisiera ir a ver cómo va la recuperación de Taishiji" le dijo Ranma. Pero como se había mencionado antes, Ranma estaba más conversacional de lo habitual "así que… ¿Mou-chan?"

Eso había tomado a Ryomou tan desprevenida que sumado a que fue Ranma quien se lo había dicho, no pudo evitar sonrojarse hasta las orejas de un color rojo brillante.

"E-eh, f-fue H-Hakufu la que dijo eso, yo no-" Ryomou tartamudeaba.

"Hey, no te preocupes, se oye… lindo" confesó Ranma con una ligera sonrisa.

Ryomou se sonrojó más, de ser posible. Cuando Hakufu la había llamado así, ella no había sentido nada, así que no le había importado, pero cuando Ranma la había llamado de eso modo Ryomou había sentido las conocidas mariposas en el estómago.

Ya una vez en el hospital, fueron a la habitación de Gakushu, el cual estaba débil, pero ya había despertado cuando menos.

"R-Ryomou, Ranma…"

"Tranquilo Gakushu, no te esfuerces" dijo Ryomou.

"Hey Gaku" Ranma nunca había sido alguien de formalidades.

"¿Cómo estás?" preguntó Ryomou.

"Supongo que he visto días mejores, pero viviré" respondió Gakushu.

"Hey Gaku, yo tenía una pregunta que me ha estado molestando desde hace unas horas, pensaba preguntárselo a Mou-chan, pero mejor esperé a que estuviésemos aquí" Ranma llamaba a Ryomou Mou-chan por un motivo en especial: Ryomou se sonrojaba cada vez que la llamaba así, y no es que disfrutara de incomodar a la chica (no mucho) pero el ver a una persona que puede tener tal sed de sangre en la batalla y ser realmente cruel durante el combate, una mujer decidida y astuta comportarse tan tímida y frágil ante una simple palabra por parte suya, lo llenaba de na emoción inexplicable, además de que se sentía orgulloso de que hasta ahora había sido el único capaz de poner a Ryomou en aquel estado.

"¿Qué es?" preguntó Gakushu.

"Se trata de algo llamado asamblea de guerreros"

"Oh"

"¿Y bien?"

"… es un torneo que se lleva a cabo entre los guerreros de las escuelas de Kanto, por la superioridad"

_Y una oportunidad perfecta para adquirir información y quizás una buena pelea…_ pensó Ranma "Bueno, Gaku, según he oído se permite un máximo de cinco participantes por escuela, y Nanyo tiene a Koukin, Hakufu, Mou-chan y a ti, falta uno ¡Que coincidencia! No puedo dejar que mi escuela participe así nada más… ah ni modo, creo que me uniré" dijo Ranma en tono de falsa resignación.

"Me encantaría que nos ayudaras, pero no puedes" respondió Gakushu.

"… ¿Qué?" preguntó Ranma con una mirada que prometía dolor.

"Verás, es asamblea de guerreros porque es eso, una 'asamblea de guerreros', tú no tienes un Magatama, eres un gran luchador pero no oficialmente un guerrero, por eso no puedes…" Gakushu explicaba.

"…" pero se calló al ver que Ranma emitía un aura agresiva.

"P-p-pero hay una solución" Gakushu logró calmar a Ranma "busca en mi pantalón, bolsillo izquierdo" Gakushu estaba en una bata de hospital, su ropa estaba a un lado, en una silla. Ranma así lo hizo y sacó una Magatama color azul verdoso "Esa Magatama no está atada a ningún destino, pero con ella podrás pasar desapercibido como cualquier guerrero" Gakushu explicó "La tenía por si tenías planeado unírtenos"

"Gracias Gaku" con eso Ranma atravesó su oreja con un aro y se puso la Magatama en forma de arete, solo haciendo una pequeña mueca ante el pinchazo.

"Debo irme" anunció Ryomou al recordar que pronto tendría un combate, mismo que había decidido mantener oculto, pero Ranma pudo notar su tono de urgencia "Fue bueno ver que estás bien Gakushu" y con eso se fue.

"He, lo siento Gaku, debo vigilarla para que no se meta en problemas" dijo Ranma saliendo tras ella.

"… vaya, un poco bizarro, pero Ranma y Ryomou hacen bonita pareja" dijo Gakushu unos momentos después de la salida de Ranma.

…

_Con Ranma y Ryomou…_

"¿No ibas a visitar a Taishiji?" preguntó Ryomou.

"Si, pero eso puede esperar" respondió Ranma.

"Pensé que a eso habías venido" dijo Ryomou con un tono un poco enojado al no poder deshacerse de Ranma.

"Tú eres más importante" respondió Ranma sin pensar.

"R-Ranma" se sonrojó Ryomou "… voy a pelear, cambiaron el lugar de la siguiente pelea… es contra la academia Seito"

"Ya veo, no te preocupes, solo voy a ir a ver" dijo Ranma.

"Bueno"

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a un edificio, luego se dirigieron a la azotea, donde Ryomou afirmaba era donde se llevaría a cabo el combate. Sin embargo, cuando llegaron…

"Oh, no sabía que Nanyo sería mi siguiente rival"

Los ojos de Ranma se abrieron de par a par, su boca estaba repentinamente seca y sus manos sudaban, también sentía mariposas en el estómago.

"Kanu Unchou" fue lo que dijo Ryomou.

Kanu observaba decidida a Ryomou, pero cuando su mirada se posó en su acompañante (Ranma) su determinación flaqueó, sus labios de pronto secos, la sensación de que se iba a caer en cualquier momento y ese nerviosismo repentino…

Kanu y Ranma se observaban como si no existiera nada ni nadie más en el planeta, solo ellos dos. Sus miradas denotaban ansiedad, nerviosismo, alegría, excitación…

Ryomou y el árbitro de la pelea se miraron confundidos al sentir la intensidad del intercambio de miradas de Ranma y Kanu. De algún modo, Ryomou y árbitro sentían que estaban de más, y fue esa misma sensación que no agradó a Ryomou en lo más mínimo.

_Yo lo vi primero maldita sea…_ pensó Ryomou al ver como Kanu se lamía los labios mientras seguía viendo a Ranma. Ella sacudió la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos y dio un paso adelante dispuesta a enfrentar a Kanu, pero el brazo de Ranma se lo impidió.

"Espera Mou-chan" dijo Ranma sin dejar de ver a Kanu "Sé que te dije que solo iba a ver, pero… seré yo, Ranma Kuraitsuki de Nanyo quien va a pelear" anunció Ranma ganándose una sonrisa de emoción de Kanu.

"Pero Ranma…" protestaba Ryomou mientras se sonrojaba por ser llamada Mou-chan de nuevo.

"Por favor, Ryomou… haré lo que sea para compensarlo" le pidió Ranma mientras volteaba a verla.

Ryomou tenía que intentar "¿Me invitas a comer el sábado?"

"Está bien" dijo Ranma al considerar aceptable la propuesta de Ryomou, inconsciente de dos cosas, la primera era que acababa de aceptar una cita con Ryomou y la segunda de los inexplicables y repentinos celos de Kanu.

Kanu y Ranma tomaron sus posiciones frente a frente, ambos temblaban ocasionalmente, pero no de miedo, sino de emoción pura, Ranma tenía una verdadera sonrisa de felicidad en su cara mientras que Kanu apenas contenía la emoción.

Ryomou estaba a un lado para no estorbar, estaba celosa.

El árbitro por otro lado continuó con lo suyo.

"El combate entre las escuelas Nanyo y Seito está por comenzar ¿están listos?" preguntó el árbitro a lo que Kanu y Ranma asintieron impacientes "¡Comiencen!"

Inmediatamente, Ranma y Kanu se lanzaron hacia adelante y empezaron a intercambiar puñetazos y patadas, cada golpe dado en ese intercambio fácilmente podría atravesar concreto e inclusive hierro, además que cada movimiento era mucho más veloz de lo que el ojo humano podía ver, de modo que solo se podían ver borrones.

Ranma y Kanu habían ido a por todas desde el comienzo de la lucha… y ninguno de los dos pudo haberse sentido más complacido.

Luego de unos pocos minutos ambos se separaron, ambos respirando con algo de dificultad y con sudor bañando sus cuerpos, pero felices. Un aura azul brillante empezó a rodear a Ranma como él decidió tomar la pelea a un nuevo nivel. De igual modo, un aura color verde esmeralda rodeó a Kanu como volvió a tomar una posición de pelea.

(Nota: El aura de Kanu es color verde esmeralda, porque ese es su color natural, su aura se siente bien y es brillante, sin embargo el aura de Ryoga es verde, pero verde oscuro y depresivo, solo aclaro esto para que no haya confusiones acerca de que Kanu tiene un aura similar en color a la de Ryoga)

Los ojos del árbitro y de Ryomou se abrieron al notar las auras de ambos. Como estaba anocheciendo el resplandor de sus auras se notaba mucho más, haciendo que varias personas por las calles les vieran, entre ellos, Koukin y Hakufu.

Ranma y Kanu volvieron al ataque, solo que sus golpes ahora eran casi tres veces más fuertes que antes y su velocidad casi se había duplicado, por lo cual lo único que se veía era el rastro que dejaban sus auras cuando se golpeaban.

Fue entonces que llegaron Hakufu y Koukin, que al igual que Ryomou y el árbitro se quedaron sin aliento cuando vieron la pelea. Hakufu y Koukin vieron a Ryomou, quien les devolvió la mirada, y después los tres volvieron a ver la pareja lucha de Ranma y Kanu.

Sin embargo…

Un golpe, particularmente fuerte de Ranma rasgó la camisa de Kanu, y así fue como Ranma se dio cuenta que ella no llevaba sostén, y se ruborizó, bajando la guardia considerablemente. Aunque Ranma no era ajeno al cuerpo de una mujer, Kanu todavía le impresionó.

Kanu sonrió por dos motivos. El primero, porque Ranma prácticamente se la estaba comiendo con la mirada, eso la hacía sentirse orgullosa y atractiva. El segundo motivo fue que pudo atacar libremente.

Kanu dio una poderosa patada a la cara de Ranma, luego se volteó y aprovechando el aturdimiento de Ranma volvió a darle otra patada del mismo modo en el mismo lugar, y luego volvió a darle otra patada igual, y otra más, hasta que en la quinta patada mandó a Ranma a volar y estrellarse contra el concreto.

Ranma se levantaba muy lentamente, analizando los daños en su cuerpo. Ranma había descubierto, sin temor a que le doliera el orgullo, que las patadas de Kanu eran más fuertes que las suyas, por lo que sus largas, musculosas, bien torneadas y atractivas piernas no solo sirven para dar envidia a las mujeres y sueños húmedos a los hombres, sino que daban patadas demoledoras más fuertes que las del propio Ranma. Por otro lado, Ranma tenía la ventaja indiscutible con los puños, ya que sus golpes con los brazos eran más fuertes y veloces que los movimientos de los brazos de Kanu. Pero había un problema, las piernas tienen mayor alcance que los brazos y Kanu tenía la ventaja en esa área.

Ranma tenía dos hilos de sangre saliendo de su boca y su mejilla izquierda estaba muy magullada. Tenía unos cuantos golpes en el torso, pero nada importante, lo preocupante fueron sus brazos: ya que Kanu prefiere usar patadas altas Ranma se vio obligado a bloquear con los brazos en su mayoría y ahora sus dos brazos estaban casi al borde del colapso.

Sin embargo Ranma no podría estar más emocionado.

_Esta chica, hace que los golpes de Taishiji parezcan caricias, estoy peleando con ella en un punto muerto con el 90% de mi poder total_ Pensaba Ranma.

(Nota: Si, solo 90% porque Ranma no está usando movimientos especiales)

Ranma también era consciente de que Kanu había podido golpear varios puntos de presión en su cuerpo, y empezaba a sentir los resultados, pues sus músculos se entumecían y sus movimientos se hacían más lentos.

Kanu tampoco estaba ilesa.

Tenía un hilo de sangre saliendo de su boca. Sus brazos estaban demasiado golpeados y la zona de su estómago había recibido una buena cantidad de daño, pero sus piernas también dolían bastante, no solo por el cansancio de patear constantemente, sino por los bloqueos de Ranma, los brazos de Ranma, reforzados con su energía eran más duros que el acero, por lo que es como su Kanu hubiera estado golpeando una pared de acero durante la última media hora.

Kanu abrió los ojos cuando se dio cuenta que el daño en el área del abdomen era mayor al pensado, pues aparte del daño externo, hubo una gran cantidad de daño interno, sus costillas magulladas lo confirmaban, así que decidió intentar poner fin a la lucha de una vez.

Hakufu, Koukin, Ryomou y curiosamente el árbitro contuvieron el aliento.

Con un grito de guerra, Kanu se lanzó a Ranma con un golpe cargado con la gran mayoría de su ki, el cual cuando conectó con el estomagó de Ranma le hizo escupir una gran cantidad de sangre y hacer una gran mueca de dolor al sentir su intestino ser abusado de tal manera, pero después sonrió levemente…

"Te tengo…" dijo Ranma ronco debido a la sangre en su boca **"¡Tentai Ryu! (3)"**

Una gran ráfaga de ki de color extraño que parecía una combinación entre amarillo, naranja, azul y morado salió disparada de las manos de Ranma y golpeó a Kanu de lleno, también destruyó una buena parte del techo de aquel edificio (y otra pequeña de otro edificio cercano) y dejó una nube de polvo. Cuando la nube se aclaró Ranma y Kanu estaban inconscientes y muy heridos, pero ambos tenían una gran sonrisa de satisfacción en sus rostros.

"Ni Kanu Unchou, ni Ranma Kuraitsuki pueden continuar el combate, pero aquí hay tres guerreros de Nanyo, así que, por falta de guerreros, Seito pierde el encuentro, Nanyo pasa a la siguiente ronda" anunció el árbitro después de unos momentos.

Ninguno de los tres guerreros de Nanyo contestó, ya que aún estaban anonadados por el poder de Ranma y Kanu. Después de unos minutos salieron del shock, Ryomou y Hakufu llevaron a Ranma y Kanu a un hospital, mientras Koukin fue a avisar lo acontecido a su tía Goei.

…

Notas del autor: no sé ¿Qué piensan ustedes? Yo digo que el capítulo me quedó muy corto, y es que estaba impaciente por publicar, una disculpa por el retraso, es que no tenía computadora y pues no pude escribir. Quisiera agradecer un comentario en particular:

erika anahi: bueno en si me gustaria mucho que esto se terminara y que volviera con akane pero la historia es muy buena y es tu creacion asi que lo que suceda despues es tu invencion solo digo que me parece raro una historia de ranma sin akane C muy buena la historia C

¡Dios! Se preguntarán ¿Por qué menciono este comentario en particular? Pues, porque en este comentario me da la opinión de la historia, pero no intenta cambiar nada y sobre todo se respeta la obra del autor (yo mero) solo me queda decir que no es raro una historia de Ranma sin Akane, solo hay que saber buscarlas, hay muchas, lo malo es que la mayoría están en inglés. No es que no me guste el Ranma/Akane, pero es una pareja muy pero _**MUY**_ fácil de lograr, me gustan las historias donde Ranma termina con alguien más porque generalmente las tramas de esas historias tienen mejor fundamento y son más interesantes.

Bueno, solo me queda decir algo importante, y es que, pronto voy a estar en temporada de exámenes, dado que son exámenes muy importantes no creo poder encontrar tiempo para escribir por unas semanas, pero espero poder escribir aunque sea de vez en cuando. Dejen su review diciéndome que piensan y hasta la próxima.

Jing (1)= Es algo así como un punto de presión.

Ryu no Iki (2)= Aliento de dragón

Tentai Ryu (3)= Dragón celestial


End file.
